El amor de un Rayo
by Lizz Cold 790
Summary: Después de que Lucy es herida en una misión, el equipo Natsu termina por separarse. Mientras Lucy acompaña a Erza en varias misiones clase S y entrena para los próximos exámenes para alcanzar dicho nivel, ella empieza a acercarse a uno de los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail. Traducción de Deathsembrace137. Un poco de OC en algunos personajes. LaLu
1. Capítulo 1

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **A Love of Lightning** de la autora **Deathsembrace137**, todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

* * *

_Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. _

* * *

Lucy se encontraba de pie junto a Lisanna en medio de un gran pantano de olor desagradable. Podía sentir el barro chapotear entre los dedos de sus pies, y llenar sus botas negras de combate favoritas. Los pantalones cortos blancos y la camiseta azul claro que usaba estaban completamente arruinados. Estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con el asqueroso, nauseabundo y frío lodo del pantano. Lisanna, situada ligeramente por detrás de ella, tenía su pálida piel, el cabello blanco y el hermoso vestido rosa intactos de la suciedad del barro. Ella estaba de pie en el tronco donde Happy la había dejado, mientras se aseguraba de mantenerse alejada de la suciedad del pantano.

Las chicas estaban rodeadas por una treintena de magos enemigos. Natsu, el más cercano a ellas en el pantano, todavía a la vista, luchaba con dos de los miembros más fuertes del gremio oscuro al que actualmente estaban tratando de derrotar. Gray no estaba a la vista, pero Lucy sabía que estaba luchando contra los otros dos miembros más fuertes de la alianza, mientras que Erza había ido por el maestro del gremio. Dejando a los magos más débiles para que Lucy y Lisanna se encargaran de ellos. Sacando su látigo y las llaves para convocar a uno de sus espíritus, Lucy se volvió hacia Lisanna, y sonrió.

– ¿Lista para esto Lisanna? – Ella gritó con voz determinada y ya lista en su posición de batalla, esperaba a que Lisanna saltara fuera del tronco para unirse a ella.

– En realidad Lucy, ¿tu puedes manejar esto sola, verdad? Quiero ver a Natsu pelear. Se ve genial desde aquí. – Lisanna respondió. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Lucy mientras hablaba con ella, en cambio sus ojos permanecieron enfocados en Natsu.

Vaya mierda. Lucy pensó, mientras miraba a los treinta magos a su alrededor. Estaba enojada, ¿cómo demonios podía Lisanna creer que estaba bien dejarla hacer esto por su cuenta? Lucy no sólo no estaba segura de si podría manejarlo, pero como al parecer Lisanna planeaba quedarse parada solo en su tronco y con los ojos negándose a abandonar la figura de Natsu, no sólo tendría que derrotar a todos los magos a su alrededor, sino que también debía de proteger a Lisanna.

Lucy podía sentir la ira que burbujeaba en su interior. Bueno, al menos la rabia puede alimentar mis ganas de batalla, pensó, mientras utilizaba su ira para canalizar su magia con mayor fuerza. Cambiando su látigo a la mano izquierda por un momento, Lucy sacó su llave más confiable.

– ¡Abre la Puerta del León, Leo! – Lucy gritó. El hombre de cabello anaranjado apareció a su lado en un instante. Se veía increíblemente fuera de lugar vestido con su traje negro, mientras se ajustaba las gafas en el centro del pantano. Sin embargo, la peligrosa mirada en sus ojos mostraba que iba en serio.

– Hola, mi princesa. ¿Vamos a derrotar a estos magos con el poder de nuestro amor? – Le dijo a la rubia, mientras sonreía en la dirección del enemigo.

– Deja de hablar sobre amor Loke y ayúdame a patearles el trasero – Ella gritó blandiendo amenazadoramente su látigo que ya estaba de regreso en su mano derecha. El espíritu del león se volvió y sonrió a su ama antes de sumergirse en la batalla. Lucy le oyó invocar a _Regulus_ por su poder y fuerza, y se rio al escuchar los gritos del enemigo mezclándose con los gritos de batalla de Natsu y de los magos con los que él estaba luchando. No queriendo quedarse atrás, blandió su látigo al mago más cercano a ella, girándolo alrededor de su cuerpo y lanzándolo con fuerza a través del pantano contra un árbol, observando satisfecha como el mago se desplomaba en el suelo. Pasando al siguiente, comenzó a derribar rápidamente a los magos con lo que estaba lidiando. Podía sentir a Loke detrás de ella, haciéndose camino a través de los magos que le tocaban, el brillo de sus golpes vacilando en los bordes de su visión.

A pesar de que Loke y Lucy estaban haciendo un buen trabajo al derribar a los magos, había demasiados de ellos. Mientras Lucy movía su brazo para envolver su látigo alrededor de otro de los enemigos escuchó un grito y se giró al sentir un golpe que venía en su dirección. No fue lo suficientemente rápida y lo siguiente que vino fue la sensación de dolor y el repugnante sonido del crujir de su antebrazo. Gritó cuando el dolor envió una onda de choque a través de ella, sintió la sangre salir de su cabeza, lo que la hizo tambalearse cuando un mareo la golpeó. Mirando hacia abajo, se sintió asqueada al ver el hueso del antebrazo roto y colgando en un ángulo recto. Un fragmento del hueso asomaba a través de la carne y sangre fresca se derramada de su herida.

Lucy trató de ahogar otro grito cuando sintió al mago que le rompió el brazo patearla dolorosamente en las costillas. Ella cayó al suelo tosiendo por aire. El mago levantó la mano en el aire, con el puño verde brillando, y ella vio como empezó a descenderlo hacia su cara. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos oyó un rugido y, levantando los ojos, vio a su fiel espíritu León golpear en el pecho al mago enemigo, tan fuerte, que escuchó múltiples costillas encajarse y romperse. Observó como él cayó al suelo sangrando por la boca.

– Lucy – Loke la llamaba. Inclinándose agarró su brazo, mirándolo con horror, sus ojos verdes brillaron con ira.

– Está bien. Tenemos que seguir luchando – Lucy siseaba. Apoyándose en su hombro para no perder el equilibrio, ella se puso de pie. Con su brazo derecho fuera de combate para usar su látigo, utilizó su mano izquierda para tomar otra de las llaves. Loke se quedó a su lado, protegiéndola hasta que ella llamara a otro espíritu, mientras que disparaba rayos de luz hacia sus víctimas.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de elegir una llave, Lucy escuchó un familiar grito femenino detrás de ella, volviéndose vio como Lisanna caía de su tronco, aterrizando pesadamente en el fango, quedándose allí, sin moverse.

Loke inmediatamente derribó al mago que se había colado detrás de ella, mientras que Lucy corrió para comprobar el estado de la peliblanca. Al ver que seguía respirando Lucy suspiró de alivio. Volteando su mirada hacia arriba vio que aún quedaban 12 magos más por derrotar. Al ver a Loke desgastado, aunque todavía luchaba ferozmente, Lucy decidió llamar a su espíritu más destructivo, con el fin de acabar con todos ellos a la vez.

Su mano izquierda se movía con dificultad entre el aro de llaves, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo con esta. Después de un momento la llave correcta estaba en su mano. Sosteniéndola frente a ella, Lucy gritó en voz alta, su voz resonando claramente a través del campo de batalla.

– ¡Abre la Puerta del Portador de Agua, Acuario! – Exclamó mientras llevaba la llave hacia el agua del pantano. Sabía que Acuario estaría furiosa por el agua sucia, pero a Lucy, francamente, no le importaba. Volviendo la cara un poco, vio como apareció la luz brillante, anunciando la llegada de uno de sus espíritus. La forma de Acuario se manifestó delante de ella, con la espalda arqueada y el jarrón de agua en alto sobre su cabeza. Al ver el pantano, Acuario se giró para mirar a Lucy.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a invocar…? – Acuario se detuvo bruscamente cuando sus ojos captaron la mirada del cansado y enfurecido Leo, así como el hueso sobresaliente del brazo de Lucy. La sirena apretó los dientes con rabia, y volviéndose a enfrentar a los enemigos restantes, gritó en voz alta:

– Nadie daña a mi ama, sólo yo puedo hacerlo – Girando alrededor, ella inclinó su vaso y una ola masiva de agua chocó contra los magos, noqueando a todos al instante. Lucy y Leo vieron como la ola arrojó a algunos magos contra los árboles, mientras que otros se ahogaban. Una vez que el agua se calmó Acuario se volvió hacia ellos.

– Me voy ahora, necesito una ducha. Esta agua es asquerosa. Probablemente deberías hacer algo con tu brazo, antes de que se infecte. Lástima que no tengas un novio para que cuide de ti. Voy a ver al mío – Cuando desapareció, la palabra "novio" hizo eco un par de veces más. Lucy apretó los dientes con frustración.

– ¡No tienes que seguir repitiéndolo! – Ella gritó inútilmente. Loke se rió en voz baja a su lado.

– ¿Ella nunca deja de recodártelo, verdad? Sin embargo, se preocupa por ti. Ni siquiera te gritó por llamarla en esta agua tan sucia. Creo que yo debería de ir a descansar ahora. ¿Vas a estar bien? Enviaré a Virgo a cuidar de ti, así no gastas más tu magia – Loke le dedicó una rápida sonrisa coqueta – Peleaste muy bien por cierto. ¿Por qué no te ayudó Lisanna? – Preguntó de repente, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la joven que seguía inconsciente.

– Quería ver a Natsu – Lucy gruñó, mirando a Lisanna – Ni siquiera pudo ver los ataques que iban dirigidos a ella – El rostro de Lucy empezó a enrojecer de ira, pero como la adrenalina de la batalla comenzó a desvanecerse, el dolor de su brazo comenzó a hacerse insoportable. Después de escuchar lo que dijo la rubia, la expresión de Loke se enfureció. Lo observó mientras él mantenía los puños apretados – Está bien Loke. Todo está bien ahora. Sólo tienes que regresar y descansar. Realmente necesito a Virgo – Murmuró, mientras una oleada de cansancio la golpeó. Loke miró a su ama, y al ver el dolor y el cansancio grabados en su rostro, él asintió con la cabeza y desapareció.

Lucy suspiró y se sentó en un árbol caído a la espera de la llegada de Virgo. De pronto, la voz de Natsu se escuchó:

– ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – le gritó, corriendo hacia la desmayada Lisanna. Lucy no podía creer que ni siquiera le había oído llegar. Gracias a *Kami que no era otro enemigo, pensó.

– Ella está bien. Acaba de recibir un golpe– Lucy dijo débilmente. El dolor de su brazo le palpitaba a través de todo su cuerpo, haciéndola querer vomitar.

– ¿Por qué no la protegiste?, se supone que eran un equipo. ¡Maldita sea Lucy! – Gritó y la miró. Lucy abrió la boca en estado de shock, y vio como Natsu comenzó suavemente a mover a Lisanna. – Lisanna despierta – Sin embargo ella no reaccionó – Tenemos que llevarla de vuelta al gremio. ¿Dónde están Gray y Erza? – Le preguntó bruscamente.

– Aquí mismo – Gray respondió. Lucy levantó la vista y vio que Gray y Erza venían del oscuro pantano.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Erza, mirando hacia Lisanna.

– Al parecer, Lucy no fue capaz de cubrir la espalda de Lisanna. Ella fue noqueada y no despierta – Natsu dijo otra vez mirando acusadoramente a Lucy. Lucy apartó la mirada, sintiendo las lágrimas brotar en sus ojos. El corazón le empezó a doler al oír la aspereza en la voz de Natsu dirigida hacia ella.

– ¡Natsu! Lisanna es una maga que puede protegerse a sí misma. Mira, Lucy está herida también – Dijo la pelirroja, fulminando con la mirada a Natsu. Lucy seguía mirando a otro lado, pero de pronto sintió que era atraída por la espalda, al sentir una mano fría en el hombro.

– Lucy, tu brazo – dijo Gray arrodillándose a su lado. Sus ojos negros brillaron peligrosamente mientras inspeccionaba el daño.

– Estoy bien. Virgo ya viene – Justo cuando ella dijo eso, Virgo apareció, botiquín de primeros auxilios en mano. Lucy la miró y sonrió, las lágrimas hacían que sus ojos brillaran – Hola Virgo – Dijo, con el dolor atando su voz, haciendo al sonido débil y tambaleante. – ¿Puedes comprobar primero a Lisanna? – Ordenó. Virgo asintió girándose y se dirigió rápidamente a Lisanna. Inclinándose, la _maid_ miró a Lisanna por un momento.

– Lisanna-san está bien. Ella despertará pronto – Virgo anunció mientras se levantaba y se dirigió a Lucy – Si usted me pregunta, ella se merece un más castigo– Virgo murmuró en voz baja, por lo que sólo Lucy y Gray la oyeron. Lucy frunció el ceño, mientras que Gray parecía confundido así que miro a Lucy en busca de una aclaración, pero ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y articuló un breve _después_.

– Esto va a doler *Hime– Virgo dijo de pronto – No puedo colocar el hueso de forma correcta ya que sobresale de la piel y no quiero romperlo aún más, así que solo voy a estabilizarlo – luego el espíritu sacó una venda blanca larga y se dedicó a asegurar el brazo de Lucy a su cuerpo. Lucy apretó los dientes y trató de contener sus gemidos de dolor. Su rostro había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre que hasta sus labios estaban pálidos. Gray tomó su mano y la apretó ligeramente.

– Estarás bien Lucy – Él murmuró – Ya casi termina – Añadió, viendo a Virgo atar el último nudo. Erza observaba con la preocupación escrita en su rostro.

– Voy a llamar al Maestro para que tenga lista a Wendy para curarte, ¿de acuerdo Lucy? – Erza declaró, mientras sacaba una lacrima de comunicación. Al proporcionarle al objeto algo de su magia, vio como este lanzaba una luz dorada y luego la cara Laxus apareció. Sus fuertes rasgos llenaban la pantalla. Miró hacia Erza, su expresión aburrida.

– ¿Laxus, donde esta el maestro? Tengo que hablar con él – Erza exigió. Su rostro tenía una expresión severa, no tenía tiempo para tonterías. Laxus le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo la gravedad de la situación.

– Ha salido con Yajima, creo que volverá en breve, ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó. Su rostro y el tono empleados eran serios, la expresión de aburrimiento ya fuera de su cara, y luego Mira apareció junto a él. El bar del gremio se podía ver en el fondo.

– Todo está bien, pero Lucy se rompió el brazo gravemente, el hueso sobresale tal modo que no podemos restablecerlo. Ella necesita ser atendida. ¿Esta Wendy todavía en el gremio? – Vieron cómo Laxus miraba alrededor del lugar. Mira tenía el rostro lleno de preocupación.

– ¿Esta Lisanna bien? – preguntó ella. Se retorcía las manos, con miedo de perder a su hermana otra vez.

– Lisanna está bien, ella esta inconsciente, pero debe despertar pronto, uno de los espíritus de Lucy la reviso. Es solo un simple golpe – Erza declaró con calma. Mira asintió con la cabeza, tranquilizándose un poco.

– Debe de haber salido ya. Levy está aquí, voy a mandarla a que traiga a Wendy de vuelta. ¿Cuándo van a estar aquí? – preguntó Laxus.

– Voy a alquilar un coche, estaremos allí en una hora. Gracias Laxus – Entonces el orbe se volvió negro. Volviéndose hacia el resto del equipo, los llamo a todos – Vamos, Natsu carga a Lisanna, Gray ayuda a Lucy – Virgo ayudó a Lucy a ponerse de pie, y una vez que Gray tenía su brazo envuelto firmemente alrededor de la cintura de la rubia con su brazo bueno al hombro, ella dio un paso atrás.

– Cuide de ella. Déjeme saber si usted necesita cualquier otra cosa Hime – Luego Virgo hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Al ver que Lucy se puso en pie, y a Natsu con Lisanna en brazos, Erza asintió.

– Happy, llévame volando por delante, vamos a ir por el coche y los encontraremos en el camino. Los veremos en breve – Happy rápidamente voló hacia ella y obedeció las órdenes de Erza. Recogiéndola, volaron hacia la noche, dejando a los cuatro magos detrás.

Después de una media hora de caminata rápida, con Natsu a la cabeza, llegaron a la carretera. Cada paso que daban sacudía el brazo de Lucy, haciendo que se disparara el dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero ella no se quejó ni una vez o pidió que ralentizaran el ritmo. Gray solamente sabía que ella estaba sufriendo a causa del dolor por la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaba y el sonido de sus dientes al ser apretados fuertemente. Esto había causado que el moreno mirara ferozmente a Natsu todo el camino, además de que todavía estaba enojado con él por la forma en que le habló a Lucy. Durante todo el camino trato de sostener la mayor parte del peso de la chica, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para aliviar el dolor que Lucy estaba sintiendo. Así que se sintió feliz cuando vio a Erza esperando con el coche, lo que significaba que podían llevarla a casa rápido.

Gray soltó a Lucy una vez que ella se encontró apoyada de manera segura en el coche, y al ver a Natsu ocupado mientras colocaba suavemente a Lisanna en uno de los asientos traseros, se acercó a Erza. Haciendo señas para que ella lo siguiera, él caminó hacia un lado de la carretera, y lejos del *_dragon slayer_. Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia segura Gray se detuvo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Erza inmediatamente tomó la palabra. Mirando hacia al coche, ansiosa por volver y así Lucy podría ser curada.

– Tenemos que llevar a Lucy al frente con nosotros. Quiero que hablemos con ella y saber lo que pasó. Virgo dijo algo que me preocupó. Y el hecho de que Lucy este tan gravemente herida, cuando ella uso a sus dos espíritus más poderosos. Además, Lisanna parecía como que apenas lucho. ¿Has visto a Lucy? Esta cubierta de pies a cabeza en barro, nosotros también, pero Lisanna sólo tiene donde cayó después de que fue noqueada – Gray habló en voz baja y rápido, manteniendo un ojo en Natsu. Erza escuchó, y mientras hablaba, su rostro se arrugó, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo Gray era cierto. Una vez hubo terminado, ella asintió con la cabeza.

– Está bien, ella puede sentarse conmigo en la parte delantera, y tú te puedes sentar en el techo. Con Lisanna desmayada y Natsu enfermo, no habrá mucho lugar donde sentarse de todos modos. Happy puede mantener un ojo sobre ellos. Vamos –

Los dos caminaron rápidamente de nuevo a la carretera. Una vez que llegaron al coche, vieron a Natsu ya en la parte trasera con Lisanna y por primera vez los apremiaba a entrar en el coche, aunque su rostro ya estaba verde a causa de las náuseas. Gray se acercó a Lucy, quien lo miró con curiosidad, él se limitó a sonreír un poco y la ayudó a llegar al asiento delantero para después subirla al mismo. Luego se subió el también, y desde allí trepo hacia el techo del coche. Erza se sentó junto a Lucy y Happy voló a sentarse con Natsu.

– ¿Todo listo? – Erza preguntó. Al escuchar una afirmación de todos, ella envolvió su brazo en el SE-plug*, y se fueron.

Lucy apretó los dientes de nuevo, mientras ellos se movían golpe tras golpe. Por mucho que apreciara que Erza quería estar de vuelta rápido, este viaje iba a matarla. Necesitaba una distracción. Volviendo a mirar a Gray, saltó ligeramente en shock cuando vio que su rostro bajó de manera que estaba entre el de ella y el de Erza. Por supuesto, su salto envió otra oleada de dolor a través de su cuerpo, esta vez no pudo contener el gemido de dolor. Gray la miró preocupado, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Erza la miró e hizo una mueca.

– Lo siento Lucy. Cuanto antes lleguemos, más pronto serás curada – Dijo. Lucy asintió miserablemente.

– Lucy, ¿qué quiso decir Virgo? – preguntó Gray. Volviendo a fijar su mirada con Lucy.

– En primer lugar, ¿qué dijo Virgo? – Erza interrumpió. Miró de nuevo a Lucy, y luego se volvió de nuevo a la carretera. Gray miró a Lucy, y al ver el dolor en que se encontraba, decidió responder por ella.

– Después de que ella se acercó cuando terminó con Lisanna, dijo que ella iba a estar bien, pero luego murmuró a Lucy que Lisanna merecía más castigo – Gray declaró rápidamente. La cara de Erza se frunció a causa de la concentración.

– Lucy, ¿qué pasó? – Erza exigió. Lucy suspiró y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

– Estoy demasiado cansada para esto – Ella suspiró de nuevo – Bien, después de que ustedes se fueron, nos quedamos con el grupo de los treinta restantes, que no debían ser un problema. Pero entonces Lisanna dijo que podía ver a Natsu perfectamente desde su posición en el troco, y dijo que quería verlo pelear. Entonces me dijo que yo podía manejar la batalla por mi cuenta. Ni siquiera me miró. Su atención se centró por completo en Natsu. Tuve que luchar contra los magos, y también cuidar su espalda. Había tantos de ellos, y uno de ellos se deslizó tras de mi, ahí fue cuando el brazo se me rompió, él también me dio una patada en las costillas, haciendo que me cayera. Creo que puedo tener una costilla rota o dos. Duele respirar. De todos modos, el chico estaba a punto de golpear mi cara, pero Loke llegó y lo detuvo, él me ayudó a levantarme, y se quedó conmigo hasta que pude llamar a otro espíritu, yo estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando oí gritar a Lisanna. Corrí hacia ella y la miré, vi que respiraba, y luego llamé a Acuario para terminar la batalla – Lucy terminó su historia, y volvió a suspirar.

Los rostros de Erza y de Gray mostraban su conmoción. Gray fue el primero en hablar.

– ¿Quieres decir que no te ayuda en absoluto? Maldición Lucy. Podrías haber sido herida peor de lo que estas ahora. ¿Qué estaba pensando? – Él murmuró con ira.

– Esto tiene que ser tratado, ese comportamiento es inaceptable – Erza declaró. – Voy a hablar con el Maestro sobre ello – Ella agregó.

Ahora estaban corriendo por las calles de Magnolia. Por suerte llegaron a altas horas de la noche, así que no había tránsito o peatones en las calles. Erza aceleró por las carreteras, haciendo vueltas bruscas, y provocando en Lucy ganas de gritar de miedo. Ella se quedó sin aliento y suspiró de alivio cuando el gremio estaba finalmente a la vista. La pelirroja paró en seco frente al edificio. Gray y Erza ayudaron a Lucy a bajar del coche, mientras que Natsu saltó, vomitando en el suelo para luego voltearse a recoger a Lisanna, y se dirigió al interior. Sin ni siquiera voltear hacia atrás a mirar a Lucy. Gray y Erza lo miraron con rabia, ya que pusieron a Lucy entre ellos, y la ayudaron a llegar hacia las puertas del gremio. Lucy bajó la cabeza mientras caminaba entre ellos, dolida en el interior a causa del trato que su mejor amigo y amor secreto le estaba dando. Decidida a no llorar, sacudió las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer y levantó la cabeza, centrándose en cambio en mantener el paso, y concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su dolor.

* * *

Algunas aclaraciones:

***Hime** significa princesa. Me gusta mucho como suena Virgo cuando la llama así, por lo que lo dejaré así.

***Dragon Slayer **es cazador o asesino de dragones, lo manejo en inglés porque suena extraño en español. Siempre he visto y leído el manga y anime en inglés, así que no estoy acostumbrada a como los manejan en español, una disculpa si a alguien le molesta, pero creo que así es más sencillo.

***SE-plug** Es un mecanismo especial, característico de los vehículos mágicos, que puede transformar la energía mágica usuarios en un combustible especial que conduce el vehículo. Si quieres andar más rápido, su energía mágica también se agotará más rápidamente.

Bueno, volví! Después del fiasco con las adaptaciones no quise regresar por un tiempo y dada mi falta de imaginación, mi historia original esta parada, espero que temporalmente. Pero bueno, ahora estoy con Fairy Tail, y con traducciones, y cuento con el TOTAL PERMISO de la autora, para que no aleguen nada, jejeje.

Decidí traducir esto, primero porque la historia me encanto y segundo, bueno la verdad es que cuando empecé a buscar historias de Fairy Tail en español, me fije que la gran mayoría son AU (universos alternos) o manejan mucho Mary Sue, lo cual me causa conflictos. Por ello empecé a leer en inglés y encontré muchos bastante buenos, así que me dije a mi misma "Hey mi misma, vamos a compartirlos en español" y mi misma dijo que era buena idea, pedimos permiso y aquí esta una de esas historias. Ya tengo permiso para dos de ellas de hecho.

Ahora, porque LaLu (LaxusXLucy), bueno ya se que es imposible, pero la historia esta muy padre, bueno a mi me gustó y los hacen ver bien juntos. Además Laxus es muy sexy y perverso, wajajaja. Acepto el NaLu, se que así terminará la historia real, pero se vale soñar.

En fin basta de charlas, sólo quería compartir este trabajo. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero aunque no lo crean me tardo con la traducción porque aunque entiendo bien el inglés, a la hora de cambiar palabras, bueno no es tan sencillo U.U Por cierto, es la primera vez que traduzco algo tan extenso, así que me disculpo si algunas cosas se ven extrañas, sí use un traductor, pero obviamente lo leí después y trate de darle el mayor sentido y lógica posible porque muchas veces los traductores ponen cada cosa, que bueno.

No tardare más de una semana por capítulo. La historia aun no esta terminada, pero ya lleva muchos capítulos así que lo mas seguro es que se termine antes de que la alcancemos.

Mil gracias de antemano por leer, de mi parte y de la autora

Cuídense


	2. Capítulo 2

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **A Love of Lightning** de la autora **Deathsembrace137**, todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

_Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail._

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

Lucy ingresó al vacío vestíbulo del gremio, flanqueada por Erza y Gray. Su respiración era ruidosa y jadeante. La lesión en las costillas le dificultaba respirar. Los tres subieron poco a poco las escaleras rumbo a la enfermería. Vieron una luz encendida al frente y escucharon voces que hablaban suavemente. Al entrar en la habitación, vieron a Lisanna despertar en una de las camas, rodeada por Wendy, Mira, Elfman y Natsu. El Maestro estaba de pie junto a Laxus en un lado. Mientras se acercaban en silencio, oyeron a Natsu hablar con Lisanna.

– ¿Estás bien Lisanna? Estaba preocupado por ti. Debí quedarme a tu lado para protegerte, lo siento. Pensé que Lucy y tú serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para manejar la situación, lo siento, Lucy dejó que te lastimaran – Natsu dijo, mirando a la chica en la cama delante de él. Sus ojos azules se abrieron ampliamente y le sonrió al pelirrosa.

– Está bien Natsu. También desearía que hubieses estado ahí – Girándose vio a Lucy de pie con Gray y Erza – Lucy, ¿por qué no detuviste al tipo que me golpeó? – Preguntó, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. La boca de Lucy se abrió, en evidente estado de shock, y casi le dan ganas de reír. Tal vez si no estuviera a punto de llorar y sin aliento por el dolor, lo habría hecho. En cambio, cerró la boca y apretó los dientes. Volviéndose un poco, fue a sentarse en la cama delante del Maestro y Laxus.

– Lucy, ¿no escuchaste a Lisanna, por qué no lo detuviste? – Natsu vociferó, con sus ojos entrecerrados y la boca en una mueca firme.

– ¡Cállate Natsu! no sabes de lo que estás hablando – Gray gritó con enojo. Sorprendidos por su arrebato, todos en la sala lo voltearon a ver, excepto por Lucy que después de sentarse, despacio y con cuidado subió las piernas a la cama – Ella no pudo bloquear el ataque porque su brazo se rompió y probablemente también lo estén algunas costillas, Lucy casi quedó inconsciente por los golpes que recibió. La pregunta correcta sería, ¡¿cómo pudiste dejar a Lucy luchar por su cuenta Lisanna?! – Gray preguntó, mirando a la peliblanca, con el rostro contraído en una expresión de enojo.

Natsu lucía sorprendido de nuevo, y después confundido. Se volvió hacia Lisanna para mirarla, y notó su cabeza colgando con aspecto un poco culpable.

– Lisanna, ¿no luchaste? – Preguntó y ella sólo se quedó callada. Todos en la habitación dirigían su mirada entre Lucy, Lisanna y el resto del equipo Natsu, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Alguien quiere explicar lo que pasó? – Laxus finalmente gruñó con expresión exasperada. Erza se adelantó.

– Lucy nos dijo que cuando fueron rodeadas por una treintena de magos, Lisanna decidió quedarse en un tronco, alejada del barro, le dijo a Lucy que quería ver pelear a Natsu y que podía verlo perfectamente desde donde estaba parada. Después de eso ignoró a Lucy y a la lucha que sucedía a su alrededor. Loke y Lucy fueron capaces de contener y derrotar a la mitad de los magos, pero uno de ellos tomó a Lucy por sorpresa y le rompió el brazo, luego le dio una patada en el costillas, probablemente rompiendo algunas de ellas, el tipo estuvo a punto de golpearla en la cara, pero Loke apareció y se hizo cargo el hombre. Lucy se levantó para llamar a otro espíritu para que los ayudara, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando oyeron gritar a Lisanna. Lucy se precipitó inmediatamente hacia ella y Loke noqueó a ese tipo también. Viendo que Lisanna estaba bien, Lucy llamó a Acuario para terminar la batalla – Erza terminó con la mirada molesta dirigida hacia Lisanna, luego dio un paso atrás para estar de nuevo junto a Gray, quien veía hacia un lado, claramente cabreado.

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados y en shock. Finalmente Lucy rompió el silencio con un gemido – Umm, lo siento pero, Wendy, ¿crees que podrías venir y echarme un vistazo? – Dijo, avergonzada por llamar más la atención, pero necesitaba desesperadamente el alivio. Wendy jadeó y rápidamente corrió hacia Lucy. Mientras la pequeña la examinaba, Lucy miró a todos de nuevo, con los ojos brillantes y una lágrima cayendo lentamente por su mejilla – Oigan, lo siento. Lisanna, lamento no haber sido capaz de protegerte, realmente lo intenté, debí de haber llamado a dos espíritus desde el principio, lo siento – Murmuró. Nuevamente se hizo el silencio en la habitación.

– Lo siento, Lucy, tengo que quitarte el cabestrillo para poder revisarte correctamente. Va a doler – Señaló Wendy. A continuación, se lo quitó e hizo una mueca cuando Lucy jadeó debido al dolor. Cuando todos vieron la lesión, con el hueso sobresaliendo horriblemente de su piel y las manchas de sangre por todas partes, otro jadeo recorrió la sala. Algunos apartaron la mirada, un poco enfermos por la visión. Los ojos de Wendy estaban fruncidos por la concentración. Sus manos brillaban mientras las mantenía sobre el pecho de Lucy, haciendo una evaluación de los daños a sus costillas. Mientras ella trabajaba, Laxus se aclaró la garganta.

– Lucy, no lo lamentes. No hiciste nada malo. Lisanna debió de haberte ayudado y darte apoyo en la batalla. Debían de trabajar como un equipo. Treinta magos son demasiados como para que una sola persona se encargue de ellos. Lisanna es quien debería disculparse – El rubio declaró bruscamente. Una vez que terminó de hablar, cruzó los brazos sobre su musculoso pecho y se apoyó en la pared opuesta a las camas.

– Sí, Lisanna, tienes que pedir disculpas, podrías haber hecho que mataran a Lucy – Indicó Mira. Su voz era suave, pero firme y con expresión seria. Elfman asintió a su lado, murmurando "no es de hombres" a sí mismo.

– Lo siento, Lucy. Yo realmente quería ver Natsu – Lisanna murmuró en voz baja, mirando rápidamente a Lucy, antes de desviar la mirada.

– Yo también lo siento Luce. No debería de haberte culpado, o haberme enfadado – Añadió Natsu mirando a Lucy, luego puso su más amplia sonrisa y se volvió hacia Lisanna – Lisanna, si tanto querías verme pelear, habérmelo dicho antes. ¿Qué tal si hacemos equipo para las misiones a partir de ahora?, así podrás verme pelear siempre que quieras y yo podré protegerte –Exclamó sonriendo. Lisanna se sonrojó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Claro Natsu, suena genial – Ella aceptó. El rostro de Lucy se quedó inmóvil mientras escuchaba, su mente preguntándose qué significaba eso para ella.

– Natsu, ¿qué pasara con Lucy?, yo pensaba que ella era nuestra compañera – Preguntó Happy, quien estaba sentado en la cama junto a Lisanna, masticando un pescado. Natsu se veía preocupado, y después de un momento de concentración, sonrío. Luego miró a Lisanna y se ruborizó, después miró a Lucy por un minuto y luego otra vez a Happy.

– Lucy todavía puede estar en el equipo Natsu cuando hacemos grandes misiones con Erza, pero para las más pequeñas, seremos tu, Lisanna y yo. ¿De acuerdo Happy? – Lisanna se sonrojó mientras que Happy asentía con la cabeza y veía con preocupación a Lucy, quien por la conmoción dejó que un pequeño jadeo escapara de su boca. La maga estelar trató de llevar su mano a la boca para contener el sonido, olvidándose de que tenía el brazo roto. El dolor se disparó de inmediato a través de su cuerpo y gritó, sosteniendo su brazo malo con el otro. Su grito se suavizó a un quejido ligero y tanto Gray como Erza se apresuraron a su lado, mientras que Wendy comenzó a disculparse profusamente. Laxus fulminó a Natsu con la mirada, mientras que el Maestro sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Mira se veía en un punto entre extasiada, por Lisanna y Natsu, pero también avergonzada y preocupada por Lucy. Elfman parecía ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando y Natsu sólo yacía sentado con una sonrisa alegre.

– Está bien Lucy, voy a curar tu brazo ahora, tengo que enderezarlo primero, lo que te hará daño, pero una vez que esté recto comenzaré la curación, lo que sentirás como una especie de picazón – Wendy aclaró con calma. Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, colocó el brazo en posición recta. Lucy cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando su brazo fue puesto en su lugar. Abrió los ojos cuando la picazón comenzó. A pesar de sus gritos, Lucy dejó de llorar pues el dolor físico estaba remitiendo, pero ahora podía sentir sus emociones brotar dentro de ella. Hacía todo lo posible por no llorar debido a la pérdida de compañero. El Maestro y Mira la veían con expresiones preocupadas. Laxus, mirando por la ventana, estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos; mientras que Gray y Erza apretaban los dientes debido a la frustración.

– Natsu, no puedes abandonar a Lucy. Ella es tu compañera – Dijo Erza.

– No, está bien. Natsu puede trabajar con Lisanna, voy a estar bien trabajando sola – Lucy dijo en voz baja, sin mirar hacia Natsu y Lisanna, manteniendo los ojos fijos en la curación de su brazo.

– Yo puedo ser tu compañero Lucy – Gray se ofreció sonriéndole – No he tenido compañero para misiones pequeñas desde Loke, de esa manera el idiota de _Flamita _y Lisanna pueden trabajar juntos, y Erza puede seguir yendo a sus misiones de clase S – Terminó. De repente, de la nada se escuchó un grito.

– ¡Noooo! Gray-sama, yo seré tu pareja – Juvia gritó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de un Gray que forcejeaba y mirando amenazadoramente a Lucy. Por primera vez en la noche Lucy se echó a reír. El sonido de su risa hizo sonreír a todos.

– No te preocupes Juvia, él es todo tuyo, realmente puedo trabajar por mi cuenta – Lucy dijo, sonriéndole a Juvia, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza, y continúo babeando por Gray.

– No, yo no quiero que trabajes por tu cuenta. Tú vendrás conmigo a mi misión de clase S – Erza dijo, sonriendo para sí misma. Lucy palideció inmediatamente y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

– ¡¿Qué?, no es justo! – Protestó el Dragon Slayer, haciendo pucheros por la habitación.

– En serio, gracias a todos, pero les prometo que estaré bien trabajando sola, gracias Gray por ofrecerte, y a ti también Erza. Aún podemos trabajar juntos como equipo en las misiones grandes, les juro que voy a estar bien por mi cuenta – dijo Lucy.

– Sí, Lucy es fuerte, ella puede cuidarse sola – Natsu añadió, sonriéndole a Lucy, quien se negó a mirarlo. Erza miró hacia abajo por un momento, antes de mirar a la chica de ojos castaños con expresión herida.

– ¿Por qué no quieres trabajar conmigo Lucy? – Preguntó en voz baja.

– Oh Erza, me encanta trabajar contigo. Pero tengo miedo de interponerme en tu camino. Creo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ser tu apoyo en una misión clase S. No quiero ser una carga para ti – dijo la rubia mirando a Erza con seriedad.

– Estarás bien. Usualmente siempre voy sola, así que será bueno tener compañía. Tú nunca serás una carga – la pelirroja declaró simplemente.

– Tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte Lucy y creo que es una buena idea. De hecho, será una buena práctica, ya que estarás compitiendo en las pruebas de este año para ser clase S – El Maestro dijo, hablando por primera vez esa noche. Gray, Natsu y Lisanna se miraban sorprendidos al escuchar esto, pero Erza sólo sonrió. Lucy parecía nerviosa, pero asintió con la cabeza.

– Está bien, entonces, supongo que voy a trabajar con Erza. Prometo que entrenaré duro para los exámenes y para poder estar a tu nivel Erza – Ella respondió finalmente y su expresión nerviosa dio paso a una de determinación – ¿Cuándo nos vamos para nuestra primera misión? – Preguntó mirando a Scarlet.

– Partiremos pasado mañana. De esa manera puedes descansar y tener tiempo para prepararte – Erza le respondió y la maga asintió en respuesta.

– Ok, todo listo, ¿cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Wendy. Lucy estiró su brazo y lo giró.

– Se siente perfecto, muchas gracias Wendy, eres increíble – Respondió sonriéndole a la niña de cabello azul.

– Bien, en tal caso, probablemente deberías quedarte aquí en la noche y dormir en la enfermería, tu cuerpo sigue estando débil y en estado de shock debido al dolor experimentado – Dijo Wendy. Mira y el Maestro asintieron.

– Sí, quédate aquí Lucy. Todos los demás, vayan a casa. Erza, a casa con Wendy, por favor, ya es tarde – el Maestro ordenó. Elfman levantó a Lisanna y salió llevándola en brazos, seguido por Mira que se detuvo a despedirse de Lucy. Natsu saltó y corrió tras ellos, diciendo que los encaminaría a su casa.

– ¡Gray-sama, acompáñame a casa también! – Juvia gritó, se agarró de la mano de Gray y lo sacó de la habitación. Lo qué dejó a Lucy a solas con el Maestro y Laxus, a quienes miró con nerviosismo.

– Umm, ¿voy a estar aquí sola toda la noche? – preguntó en voz baja. Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro. Luego se volvieron de nuevo hacia Lucy.

– No, el abuelo me dejó con un montón de papeleo. Me está mostrando algunas cosas acerca de cómo ser maestro. Voy a estar aquí toda la noche, sólo grita si me necesitas – Laxus dijo, y salió de la habitación. Lucy tragó saliva un poco, provocando que el Maestro Macarov sonriera.

– No te preocupes Lucy, Mavis también está siempre aquí. Ahora tengo que irme, debo acabar de mostrarle a Laxus lo qué tiene que hacer, duerme bien – Luego también salió de la habitación, la luz de apagó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Lucy suspiró y se recostó en la almohada, tirando de las sábanas hacia ella. Había sido un día largo y estaba agotada. Sin embargo, no podía detener a su mente de recapitular todo lo que pasó. Sentía un gran dolor en el interior por la manera en que Natsu la hizo a un lado tan fácilmente. Ella ya sabía que al mago de fuego le gustaba Lisanna, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil para ella. A ella realmente le gustaba Natsu, había sido su mejor amigo y compañero desde hace un año. Habían hecho todo juntos, ¿cómo no iba a terminar gustándole? Pero ahora, su corazón estaba roto y ella sólo quería llorar. Subió sus rodillas hasta el pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas, haciendo un pequeño ovillo. Y entonces se echó a llorar.

* * *

Algo tarde pero aquí esta, es corto lo sé, pensé en subir el 3 de una vez, pero seré malvada y esperaré un poco, pero no será hasta el domingo, lo prometo.

Espero comentarios, por favor. La autora también quiere saber sus opiniones.

Cuídense


	3. Capítulo 3

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **A Love of Lightning** de la autora **Deathsembrace137**, todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

_Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento._

* * *

El maestro entró en su oficina y se dejó caer en su silla, suspirando profundamente. Su anciano rostro estaba lleno de preocupación y sus ojos tenían una expresión seria. Laxus se sentó frente a él, con las piernas extendidas por debajo de la mesa. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba los papeles esparcidos sobre el escritorio. Mavis se sentó en una silla junto a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera, a las estrellas.

– Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esto – El maestro se lamentó finalmente, suspirando fuertemente una vez más. Laxus levantó la vista y gruñó. Mavis se apartó de la ventana y sonrió suavemente al anciano. El maestro gruñó un poco y se pasó la mano por la cara – Estúpido Natsu, que no se da cuenta de que Lucy está enamorada de él –

– Lucy va a estar bien. Ella puede tener el corazón un poco roto en este momento, pero va a seguir adelante y ser aún más fuerte a causa de ello – Mavis dijo desde su rincón.

– No sé por qué le gusta de todos modos. O, ¿cómo diablos ese idiota cerebro de flama consiguió que dos chicas se enamoraran de él? – Laxus gruñó.

– Estas celoso porque Lucy se negó a ser tu mujer – El Maestro Macarov recordó, riendo levemente mientras sacaba una jarra de cerveza de la nada.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Laxus gritó, poniéndose de pie y golpeando su silla. El Maestro se echó a reír aún más fuerte al ver la expresión furiosa de su nieto. Mavis, sin embargo, parecía un poco confundida – ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Laxus gruñó.

– ¿A Laxus le gusta Lucy? ¿Y él le pidió que saliera con él y ella lo rechazó? – El fantasma preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Eso nunca sucedió. El anciano está perdiendo el juicio – Laxus murmuró, mirando asesinamente a su abuelo.

– Oh no mi muchacho, creo que eres tú quien lo olvidó. Mira me contó todo acerca de ello – Luego se volvió hacia Mavis – Antes, cuando Lucy recién se incorporó al gremio, su padre contrató a _Phantom Lord_ para secuestrarla y llevarla de vuelta a casa. En el proceso nos atacaron, por lo que nosotros los atacamos a ellos, perdí toda mi energía mágica y quedé noqueado, luego Erza recibió la explosión mágica de un cañón y quedó herida. Mira llamó a Laxus para pedir ayuda y él dijo que sólo vendría si Lucy aceptaba ser su mujer, y ella se negó – Luego sonrió y se recostó en su silla. Mavis frunció el ceño con desaprobación volviéndose para mirar a Laxus.

Laxus vio su mirada y se alejó. Su rostro se mantuvo estoico al escuchar la historia. Se había olvidado de eso, pero ahora el recuerdo fue traído de vuelta, fresco en su mente. Recordó a Mira y Cana suplicándole. Hasta ese momento sólo había visto a la rubia una vez o dos veces, y aunque tenía un cuerpo ardiente, él pensaba que era débil e inútil, de la misma forma en que pensaba sobre todos los demás en el gremio. Volviendo a mirar a los otros dos en la habitación, los vio observándolo y se encogió de hombros un poco.

– Otra cosa que lamento. Me había olvidado de eso. Hombre, yo era un idiota – Murmuró en voz baja. El Maestro y Mavis podían ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos y el anciano se sintió un poco mal por sacar el tema a relucir. La verdad era que su nieto lo estaba haciendo muy bien ahora. La forma en que dio la cara por Fairy Tail en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos lo hizo sentir orgulloso. Incluso después de descubrir que Mavis y él le ocultaban un poderoso secreto, decidió no indagar en el asunto. En su lugar, aceptó que se trataba de algo que sólo el Maestro del gremio debía de saber. Fue por esta razón, y por la preocupación que el rubio mostró cuando Lucy y Gray fueron atacados, tanto por los miembros de Raven Tail y Sabertooth, Minerva en particular, que decidió entrenar a Laxus para convertirse en el próximo Maestro. Por ahora sólo se trataba de papeleo, Todavía quedaba mucho trabajo por aprender antes de que el Maestro le diera responsabilidades reales. Aún así, Laxus estaba tomando este pequeño paso en serio, mostrando a Macarov que acertó en la decisión de comenzar a enseñarle.

Al oír la voz de Mavis, volvió su atención de nuevo a la habitación.

– Has recorrido un largo camino desde entonces Laxus. El hombre que veo delante de mí, el que vi en los juegos y en Tenrou, no habrían hecho esas cosas – dijo la rubia, sonriendo y acariciando la rodilla de Laxus.

– Aunque todavía tienes mucho que aprender – El Maestro añadió – Hablando de aprendizaje. ¿Qué debemos hacer con Natsu y Lisanna? Siento que no podemos dejar que esto se quede sin resolver – El maestro declaró, de repente luciendo serio. Mavis miró el piso con el ceño fruncido, moviendo las piernas adelante y atrás mientras pensaba en ello.

– ¡Claro que no puedes dejarlo pasar así como así! Lucy podría haber sido asesinada. Quise golpear a Natsu cuando lo escuché quejarse de que ella no protegió a Lisanna. Estúpido idiota – Laxus gruñó. Él ahora estaba apoyado en la puerta y con su oído de dragón podía escuchar claramente el llanto en la enfermería. El sonido le hizo un nudo en el pecho, y sólo alimentó su ira hacia toda la situación.

– Yo diría que no debemos dejar que Lisanna y Natsu trabajen juntos, pero no quiero que culpen a Lucy por ello – Dijo Mavis.

– No, no pueden evitar gustarse – El maestro murmuró, coincidiendo con Mavis – Además, es Lisanna quien más me preocupa. Estoy seguro de que ella no quería que esto pasara, seguro, Lucy es una maga fuerte y capaz, pero Lisanna probablemente no estaba pensando. Pero no pensar durante una batalla puede causar la muerte. Creo que voy a llamarla a ella junto a Natsu aquí mañana, y tendré una larga charla con ellos al respecto. Le daré una buena reprimenda y haré que pida una disculpa a Lucy, así como a Gray y Erza. Tampoco voy a permitir que ella participe en ninguna misión de clase S, o cualquier misión que implique una gran cantidad de combates. No hasta estar seguro de que ella comprenda que su actuar estuvo mal – El maestro terminó.

– Eso suena bien – Mavis estuvo de acuerdo.

– Creo que es un castigo demasiado ligero. Pero, es por eso que tú eres maestro y yo no. Voy a ver como esta Lucy. Todavía sigue llorando – Laxus murmuró. Luego dio media vuelta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Una vez que salió de la habitación y fuera del alcance del oído, comenzó a murmurar acerca de cómo a él le encantaría darles un choque eléctrico a esos dos para enseñarles una lección. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que quería hacer eso, sabía que no volvería a levantar su mano en contra de un compañero de gremio, no después de lo que paso con Fantasia. En su lugar, apretó los puños y se alejó por el pasillo. Se abrió camino por las escaleras y fue directo al bar por una botella de agua. Pensó en cuánto tiempo había estado llorando ella, probablemente tendría bastante sed. Luego se volvió para regresar a la enfermería. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la puerta, hizo una pausa. Podía oír sus sollozos un poco, pero parecía que estaban empezando a decaer. Sabía que tenía que ir allí y tratar de consolarla, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Era probable que la chica también le tuviese miedo. Él la había convertido en piedra y amenazado con matarla a ella y a toda la ciudad. Tal vez debería volver atrás y enviar a Mavis en su lugar. Mientras estaba allí indeciso, Mavis se acercó.

La primera maestra miró a Laxus y él le devolvió la mirada. Ella arqueó las cejas y suspiró. Finalmente, ella se acercó.

– Sólo tienes que ir allí y ver cómo está. Escucha si ella quiere hablar y se amable. Realmente no es tan complicado – Ella susurró. Él frunció el ceño, lo que la hizo empujarlo hacia dentro – Vamos, tienes que aprender a hacer este tipo de cosas si alguna vez quieres ser el maestro de este gremio. Puedes hacerlo Laxus, yo creo en ti – A continuación, le dio una última sonrisa rápida y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la oficina del Maestro.

Laxus respiró hondo, abrió la puerta y caminó. Accidentalmente cerró la puerta detrás de él con mucha fuerza, provocando que Lucy saltara y gritara. Haciendo una mueca para sus adentros ante su propia estupidez, caminó a través del cuarto.

– Toma – Murmuró, entregándole la botella de agua. Ella lo miró por un momento, antes de alzar lentamente la mano para tomarla. Una vez que la tenía, él dio un paso atrás y se sentó en la cama junto a la de ella. Observó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, ni siquiera trató de ocultar el hecho de que había estado llorando. A continuación, desenroscó la tapa del agua y se bebió la mitad de la botella. Después de poner el tapón, buscó un lugar para colocarla, pero no vio una mesita de noche, así que empezó a ponerse de pie. Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo, ella se tambaleó débilmente hacia delante. Laxus inmediatamente extendió los brazos para sostenerla.

– Tranquila, has pasado por mucho el día de hoy. Sólo dámela, yo me encargo de ella – dijo el rubio, tratando de ser amable.

– Gracias – Ella murmuró. Le entregó la botella y se acomodó en la cama, tirando de las mantas a su alrededor. Él la notó temblar un poco.

– ¿Tienes frío?– Le preguntó. Ella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Laxus se levantó y tiró de las mantas de la cama en que él estaba sentado, se dirigió hacia ella y las colocó encima cuidadosamente. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. No porque estuviera asustada de él, sino por el hecho de que estaba nerviosa de estar en una habitación oscura con un hombre al que realmente no conocía tan bien. Una vez que las mantas estaban situadas, él dio un paso atrás y volvió a sentarse.

– Gracias Laxus. ¿Terminaste tu papeleo? – La chica preguntó.

– No, no he comenzado. Tenía que hablar de algunas cosas con el mi abuelo y Mavis. Acerca de Natsu y Lisanna – Él dijo los nombres cuidadosamente, observando su reacción. Estaba esperando que se lanzara a llorar de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso se veía preocupada.

– ¿No estarán en problemas verdad? No quiero que sean castigados. En realidad estoy un poco orgullosa de Natsu por hacerle frente y reconocer sus sentimientos, incluso si estos no son para mí – reconoció, con los ojos abatidos, pero no estaba llorando.

– Apenas y están en problemas. Lisanna tiene que pedir disculpas, va a recibir una charla al respecto y no se le permitirá participar en ninguna misión que implique grandes combates, o las de clase S. No debería estar diciendo esto de todos modos – Añadió.

– No voy a decir nada. Me alegro de que no haya más problemas. Yo estaba muy enojada al principio, y luego triste, pero creo que ya lloré todo lo que debía, ahora sólo estoy cansada –

– Me puedo ir ahora – Laxus dijo, poniéndose de pie.

– No. No te vayas – Ella dijo rápidamente tratando de sentarse. Lo logró hasta mitad de camino, antes de rendirse y se dejarse caer con cansancio – Es decir, puedes irte si quieres, pero eso no fue lo que quise decir. Me serviría algo de compañía – Murmuró. Él la miró por un segundo y luego volvió a sentarse.

– No soy muy buena compañía. Lo siento – Dijo él.

– Tú estas bien – Ella simplemente dijo, dando vuelta en la cama para quedar de lado y frente a él. En ese momento él se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto un camisón blanco de enfermería, por lo que se debió de haber cambiado en algún momento. Todavía tenía barro en la cara y en el pelo, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta. Él la observó mientras ella lo miraba a él, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras trataba de examinarlo en la oscuridad – Sabes, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte, por darle una paliza a Flare por mí. Así que gracias – Ella se ofreció.

– No hay problema. Le habrías ganado si no fuera porque mi padre hizo trampa – Dijo en respuesta – Ese hechizo que usaste es bastante poderoso, ¿dónde lo aprendiste? –

– Hibiki me lo enseñó cuando trabajamos juntos para derrotar a uno de los magos de Oración Seis – contestó ella.

– Debió haber sido un mago poderoso si tuvieron que enfrentarlo ambos –

– Ella lo era. Yo tampoco era tan fuerte por ese entonces. Además Hibiki no peleó en absoluto. Él estaba luchando contra la magia de Nirvana. El nombre de ella era Ángel, una maga de espíritus celestiales, como yo. Aparentemente fue ella quien mató a la ex propietaria de Loke, Karen. Supongo que Hibiki y Karen fueron amantes, por lo que la noticia lo golpeó duro. Fue difícil de combatir porque ella poseía a Géminis, y cuando estos se convierten en mí, pueden controlar a mis espíritus. A ella tampoco le importaba lastimar a sus espíritus, y disparaba a través de ellos para herirme. Eso fue lo que provocó su derrota. Géminis pudo ver que yo realmente amo y cuido a mis espíritus, por lo que no fue capaz de matarme. Entonces Ángel intentó dispararme, pero Hibiki vio el amor que yo tengo por ellos y volvió en si, dándome este hechizo, así que lo usé. Sin embargo fue una cosa de una sola vez, después de eso Crux hizo la investigación por mí, para que yo pudiera aprender el hechizo de verdad. Después de que Ángel fue arrestada, obtuve sus llaves. Escorpio, Géminis y Aries – Lucy terminó de contar la historia, volvió la vista para a encontrar Laxus mirándola fijamente.

– Recuerdo haber oído acerca de eso mientras yo estaba de viaje. Fue una gran cosa, todos los gremios trabajando juntos de esa manera –

– Sí, fue interesante. Pero agradable. Me encontré con algunas personas que conocí en la misión de clase S que Natsu robó. Ichiya es... escalofriante. Y los _Trimens*_, son un poco molestos. Hibiki es agradable estando él solo, pero cuando están todos juntos, es incómodo –

– Pensé que a las chicas les encanta ese tipo de cosas –

– Pues no. A mi no de todos modos. Aunque, supongo que me estaba empezando a gustar Natsu en ese momento –

– ¿Te gustó por tanto tiempo? – Laxus preguntó, sorprendido.

– Bueno, sí. Es fuerte, dulce y protector. También es molesto y un pervertido allanador de moradas, pero una vez que superas eso, no es tan malo – Mientras hablaba de él, Lucy tenía una pequeña sonrisa triste en su rostro.

– ¿Allanador de moradas? – Laxus cuestionaba.

– Sí, él siempre entra a mi casa por la ventana. Gray incluso una vez entró en el cuarto de baño mientras yo estaba bañándome. Sin embargo, Natsu se lleva el premio, él siempre se mete a escondidas en mi cama para dormir conmigo. Honestamente pensé que yo le gustaba, pero supongo que no – Lucy murmuró.

Los pensamientos de Laxus inmediatamente empezaron a imaginar a Lucy en el baño, o en un pequeño camisón de dormir en su cama. Sintió que se ruborizaba un poco y se alegró de que estuviera oscuro en la habitación, así Lucy no se daría cuenta.

– Me sorprende que no les patearas el trasero por eso –

– Oh, lo hice. Les di la "Patada de Lucy" directo en la cara. Gray aprendió la lección, por lo menos en lo de ir al baño, pero Natsu siguió haciéndolo, por lo que creí que yo le gustaba – Una pequeña lágrima hizo su camino por el rostro de Lucy. Ella se limpió rápidamente, suspirando con frustración.

– Bueno, él es un idiota, deberías de estar contenta de que no vas a terminar atascada con él – Laxus dijo, echándose hacia atrás sobre sus manos. Lucy lo miró, sorprendida.

– Supongo que sí. Es sólo que es molesto. Apenas y he tenido citas desde que me uní al gremio. Siempre me arrastraba a las misiones y decía que el debía ser primero que los demás, porque era mi compañero, luego Lisanna vuelve y me deja botada por ella. Ahora podría tener un buen novio – Lucy dijo, frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

– En serio. ¿Él no permitió que tuvieras citas? – Preguntó el Dragon Slayer.

– Bueno. No es que él no me dejara, es solo que él se ponía muy triste. Pienso que yo le gustaba, pero luego Lisanna volvió, y ellos sentían algo entre si desde que eran niños. Una ocasión en que tuve una cita con un chico lindo, él se quejó al respecto y se iba a ir a la misión sin mí, me sentí tan culpable, que falte a mi cita y envié Cana en mi lugar. Aunque ella estaba muy agradecida por ello – Lucy dijo, sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

– Apuesto a que lo estaba, esa chica ama su alcohol y a los hombres – Dijo Laxus. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio mientras Laxus observaba a Lucy pensar ensimismada. Después de un rato ella volvió a hablar.

– A Gray le gusté un poco en algún momento. Me enteré por Géminis, cuando todavía estaban bajo el control de Ángel. Eso fue sorprendente. Aunque nunca me invitó a salir. Por otra parte, probablemente Juvia me habría matado – Ella agregó, temblando de nuevo. Laxus gruñó mientras se imaginaba a la maga de agua intentar matar a Lucy por ser su rival en el amor.

– Bueno, Bixlow piensa que eres sexy. Él esta chiflado, pero es agradable. Parece pensar que te gusta eso de ser _cosplayer _– Laxus dijo después de un minuto en silencio, con una ceja levantada. Lucy se echó a reír.

– Juro que no lo soy. Es sólo que cuando peleamos en Fantasia, yo estaba vestida como una porrista y uno de mis espíritus lleva un traje de caballo – Ella dijo, mientras sacudía la cabeza, negando firmemente. Entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada dura en el rostro Laxus – Oh, lo siento Laxus, yo no quise sacar el tema –

– Está bien. Lo siento por eso. Yo estaba confundido en el momento. Olvidé que luchaste con Bixlow. Y ganaste. Eso me sorprendió. Dijo que incluso trató de utilizar sus ojos en ti –

– Yo habría perdido si no fuera por Loke. Él es un espíritu poderoso, tiene la maña de cruzar a través de su propia puerta y rescatarme. Aún así estaba hecha polvo después de esa pelea, apenas fui capaz de arrastrarme a la catedral y luego tuve que destruir una de esas lacrimas de rayos. De todos modos, tú también piensas que soy sexy, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, una vez tú querías que yo fuera tu mujer – Ella dijo, burlándose de él ligeramente. Él frunció el ceño.

– Por Kami, saca a la luz mis peores momentos, ¿por qué no lo haces? – Él murmuró, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Lucy se echó a reír.

– Tranquilo Laxus, solo te estoy tomando el pelo – Ella señaló.

– Lo que sea, por supuesto, yo pensé que lo eras, realmente ¿quién no lo haría? Probablemente podrías conseguir a cualquier hombre en el gremio que saliera contigo, o cualquier persona en la ciudad, si no estás interesado en alguien en el gremio. ¿Buscarás un novio ahora que Natsu tiene a Lisanna? – Él preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. Se preguntaba si ella estaba tratando de encontrar a alguien para darle celos, aunque no creía que ella fuera esa clase de chica.

– No, no lo haré. Sólo estaba pensando, más que nada para animarme a mí misma, que soy bonita. Quiero centrarme en mis misiones con Erza por ahora. Sólo he estado en una de clase S y fue realmente difícil. Tengo que estar centrada, para poder ayudarla con ellas –

– Bueno, lo harás bien, estoy seguro. Erza es endiabladamente fuerte, si ella es la que te ayuda, te ira bien. Tienes que estar centrada, porque ella no va a dejar que aflojes. Como sea, voy a ir a hacer mi papeleo. Si no te veo antes de que te vayas, buena suerte. Tal vez te veré por ahí – Luego se puso de pie, le dedicó una media sonrisa rápida, que ella casi se pierde, y salió de la habitación. Se aseguró de no cerrar tan fuerte la puerta esta vez.

Después de volver a sentarse en la oficina, suspiró. Estaba solo, ya que el Maestro ya se había ido, y Mavis estaba en otro lugar, probablemente con Lucy. Conociendo a la primera maestra, probablemente había escuchado su conversación. Se sorprendió de que Lucy trajera a colación el hecho de que él la había pedido como su mujer. Ella ni siquiera parecía molesta por ello. Se preguntó qué haría si él le pidiera que fuera su chica de verdad. No es que él se sintiera así, es decir, ella estaba bastante buena y parecía ser agradable, pero en realidad no la conocía tan bien. Probablemente diría que no de todos modos. Él era un poco mayor que ella y ella aún era joven. También ella era libro abierto cuando se trataba de sentimientos y él era muy cerrado. Él sólo considera a Freed, Bix y Ever como sus amigos, mientras que a ella casi todos en el gremio la amaban. En realidad podría aprender una cosa o dos de ella tratándose de eso. Como dijo Mavis, él tenía que ser más abierto con la gente, sobre todo si iba a hacerse cargo de Fairy Tail algún día.

* * *

* Es el nombre de los tres chicos de Blue Pegasus, por si no recuerdan o les da duda

Bien, aquí esta, una disculpa si hay algún error o se me escaparon palabras o que se yo, tengo sueño y aunque ya lo corregí no di la segunda leída. Mañana en la tarde le daré un repaso y corregiré si veo alguna metida de pata, así que tengan paciencia.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, hacen que hacer esto valga la pena...

Cuídense


	4. Capítulo 4

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **A Love of Lightning** de la autora **Deathsembrace137**, todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

_Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento._

* * *

**_Capítulo 4_**

Lucy despertó con una fuerte sensación de sed, así como la imperiosa necesidad de usar el baño. Girando sobre ella misma cayó sin gracia de la cama, olvidando que estaba en una de las camas individuales de la enfermería, en lugar de su más grande cama en casa. Mientras yacía en el frío suelo de piedra frotando su cabeza ahora magullada, se dio cuenta de que no sentía el brazo adolorido en absoluto, tampoco las costillas. Sonriendo, ella se sentó emocionada. Tendría que dar las gracias a Wendy después. Impulsándose a si misma desde el piso, saltó hacia atrás en shock.

Mavis estaba sentada a los pies de su cama, ocultando su boca con sus manos mientras se reía a costa de Lucy. Lucy frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió también, sabiendo que ella debía de mirarse como una tonta y aceptándolo.

– Buenos días Lucy – Mavis dijo, mientras comenzaba a patalear como una niña.

– Buenos días Mavis. ¿Cómo estás? – Lucy preguntó cortésmente. Ella realmente no sabía muy bien cómo referirse a Mavis. Ella fue la primera maestra del gremio, pero no era la actual, por lo que no quería dirigirse a ella como _maestra_. Ella también parecía una niña, por lo que en realidad no quería llamarla señora. Finalmente se decidió por sólo usar su nombre de pila, ya que así es como Mavis la saludó.

– Estoy bien. ¿Y tú? Brazo y costillas, ¿todo mejor? – Ella preguntó.

– Sí, grandiosos. Wendy es increíble – Dijo Lucy. Luego estiró su brazo y lo movió hacia atrás y adelante, mostrando los notables poderes curativos de Wendy – Vez. Funciona perfectamente – Ella declaró alegremente.

– Bueno, la magia del cielo es realmente muy útil. Es una pena que se convirtiera en una magia perdida – Mavis murmuró.

– ¿Hubo alguna con vida en tu época? – Preguntó Lucy.

– No que yo haya conocido – Mavis respondió – Así que, tu conversación de anoche con Laxus fue interesante. Él es un buen chico – Mavis dijo, mirando a Lucy con picardía. Lucy simplemente se rió entre dientes.

– Creo que has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Mira en el gremio – Dijo Lucy – Pero sí, él es bueno. Esa fue la primera conversación que hemos tenido nunca. Él es un tipo muy ocupado –

– Sí, el maestro Macarov lo está entrenando para ser el próximo Maestro – Mavis dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza un poco.

– ¿Tiene previsto el Maestro retirarse pronto? – Preguntó la maga celestial.

– No, no demasiado pronto – respondió la otra.

– ¿Y tu? ¿Estarás pegada por aquí, o vas a volver a Tenrou pronto? – Curioseó Lucy.

– Me voy a quedar por aquí. Es mucho más interesante. Ustedes son realmente un grupo ruidoso. Y tienen tanto poder y potencial – Mavis suspiró feliz – Siempre supe que el gremio que construí se convertiría en uno de los más fuertes allí afuera – Ella dijo sonriendo. Entonces saltó de la cama – Probablemente deberías tomar una ducha antes de salir al gremio, estas cubierta de barro. No quieres que Laxus te vea así de nuevo, ¿verdad? – Llamó por encima del hombro mientras salía de la habitación.

El rostro de Lucy se puso rojo y corrió para buscar un espejo. Se quedó horrorizada cuando notó su apariencia. Su cabello rubio estaba cubierto de lodo y la sangre se había secado en su rostro. No podía creer que había estado tan cansada la noche anterior que ni siquiera lo había notado. Ella se golpeó la cabeza y se tiró al suelo. Debió de parecer una tonta al hablar con Laxus acerca de que él pensaba que ella era sexy, luciendo así. No es que ella estuviera tratando de impresionar ni nada, pero aún así, a ella siempre le ha gustado lucir lo mejor posible. Bueno, al menos Mavis le había dicho cómo lucía. Suspirando, se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño de la enfermería. Abrió el grifo de la regadera y se despojó rápidamente de su ropa, ansiosa por lavarse toda la mugre de encima.

Después de la ducha, se sentía mucho más fresca, pero se enfrentó con el dilema de no tener ropa limpia. Podía ponerse otro camisón, pero no quería estar vestida como una inválida. Sólo tenía que pedirle a Virgo algo para vestir. Envolviendo su toalla alrededor de ella, se asomó a la enfermería. Al ver que todavía estaba vacío, corrió, agarró las llaves y luego se volvió corriendo al baño. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguno de los pervertidos hombres del gremio la viera solo en una toalla. Ya habían visto demasiado en los Juegos Mágicos.

Una vez de vuelta en el baño, llamó a Virgo. El espíritu apareció rápidamente, con ropa doblada cuidadosamente sobre el brazo.

– ¿Castigo princesa? – Ella preguntó esperanzado.

– Hoy no Virgo – dijo Lucy riendo. Virgo le devolvió el saludo.

– Le he traído esta ropa. Espero que le parezcan aceptables – dijo la _maid_ en su tono formal de trabajo.

– Estoy segura de que será perfecto. Todo lo que me traes es maravilloso – Lucy dijo, sonriendo de nuevo – Por cierto, ¿te importaría dejar que todos sepan que voy a ir en algunas misiones de clase S con Erza? También voy a estar entrenando un poco, así podré mantenerme al día con ella y ser capaz de competir en los exámenes de este año. Así que voy a necesitar de todos ustedes para ayudarme, y estar listos para algunas peleas difíciles, ¿de acuerdo? –

– Muy bien princesa. Voy a hacérselo saber a todos. Estoy segura de que a Capricornio le hará ilusión. Él a menudo habla acerca de lo mucho que desea que usted se entrene más –

– Bueno, entonces estoy segura de que estará feliz de que voy a pasar más tiempo en ello ahora. Gracias por la ropa Virgo, puedes volver ahora – La rubia dijo sonriendo a su espíritu. Virgo se inclinó ante ella y luego desapareció.

Tan pronto como el espíritu se hubo ido, Lucy se volvió hacia la ropa. Se trataba de un vestido blanco simple sin mangas, con una falda de volantes. Tenía algunos diseños azules en los lados. También tenía un collar azul tipo gargantilla, unas botas blancas altas hasta el muslo y mangas con volantes blancos atadas en los codos hasta sus muñecas. Amarró su cabello en dos coletas, que aseguró con un poco de cinta azul a juego. Se miró en el espejo y, satisfecha con su apariencia, salió del baño.

Después de salir de la enfermería, se dirigió escaleras abajo, en dirección a la barra. Se dio cuenta de que la sala del gremio todavía estaba casi vacía, por lo que debía de ser bastante temprano todavía. Mira la vio sorprendida.

– Lucy, ¿ya despierta? – dijo sonriendo.

– Sí, ¿qué hora es? No me di cuenta que todavía era temprano – explicó, buscando a su alrededor por un reloj.

– Son las 7:30. La gente no suele dejarse oír hasta las 9. ¿Cómo te sientes? – La peliblanca preguntó mirándola con preocupación.

– Estoy muy bien. Completamente curada, gracias a Wendy. ¿Qué tal Lisanna?, ¿está bien? – Inquirió, mientras se sentaba.

– Ella está bien. Wendy sanó su contusión antes de que llegaras. Todavía estaba durmiendo cuando me fui, pero estará aquí más tarde. Lamento que no te ayudara. Elfman y yo tuvimos una larga conversación con ella y Natsu al respecto. Ambos de verdad lo lamentan. Lisanna realmente pensó que podrías manejar la situación por tu cuenta. Al parecer, ella creyó que eras tan fuerte como Natsu, Gray y Erza. Dijo que después de verte en Edolas, y también en Tenrou, imaginó que no tendrías problemas –

– Oh wow, yo no sabía que pensaba tanto de mí. Todo esta muy bien en realidad. Estaba enojada anoche, pero lo he superado. Ella no tenía malas intenciones con eso –

– ¿Qué pasa con lo de Natsu por querer ser compañero de Lisanna? ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?, sé que sientes algo por él – Mira preguntó con suavidad mientras colocaba una malteada de fresa delante de Lucy.

La rubia estaba en silencio mientras contemplaba su respuesta y sentimientos. Bebiendo del batido mientras sorbía lentamente. De hecho le gustaba Natsu. Pero cuando Lisanna regresó, tuvo la sensación de que esto finalmente ocurriría. Después de todo, Natsu y Lisanna se habían amado cuando eran pequeños. Le había tomado un poco de tiempo, pero con toda seguridad, Natsu estaba empezando a mostrar sus sentimientos. Se preguntó si la razón por la que lo hizo hasta después de los Juegos fue porque él también la quería a ella y tuvo que decidir entre las dos. Eso y el hecho de que habían estado ocupados .Primero con los exámenes de clase S, luego volvieron y su padre había muerto. Entonces Michelle apareció, Lucy fue secuestrada y una vez que eso se hubo aclarado, ya era hora de entrenar para el GMG*. Así que tenía sentido que recién estuvieran comenzando a mostrar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Elevando su mirada, vio a Mira esperando pacientemente por su respuesta.

– Creo que estoy bien. No voy a mentir, me gustaba Natsu. Pero, voy a superarlo. Hay más hombres haya afuera. Por ahora, como le dije a Laxus, yo sólo voy a centrarme en el entrenamiento – Lucy finalmente respondió.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Hablaste con Laxus sobre esto? – Mira de repente parecía muy interesada. Al darse cuenta de su error, Lucy suspiró. _Genial, ahora voy a tener Mira y Mavis sobre mi espalda_.

– Sólo brevemente. Él vino a verme y me trajo agua la noche anterior – Lucy contestó.

– Oh – Mira lucía decepcionada – Bueno, hablando de él, acabo de terminar su desayuno, todavía está en la oficina, podrías llevárselo por mí. Los demás estarán aquí pronto, así que tengo que empezar a prepararme – Pidió de favor Mira, entregándole a Lucy un plato de la nada. Esta sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Tomando el plato caliente, cargado con huevos, tocino y salchichas, se dirigió de nuevo hacia las escaleras. La comida se veía deliciosa y de pronto Lucy sintió que su estómago gruñía. Con una mirada furtiva hacia Mira, vio que la mujer había desaparecido en la cocina. Volviendo su mirada al plato, Lucy decidió que Laxus no notaría si ella robaba un poquito. Rápidamente tomó un trozo de tocino y una salchicha y se los comió, masticando rápido. Al mirar de nuevo hacia abajo, decidió que una salchicha faltante más no se notaría. Terminó de pasar la comida sólo cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina.

Lucy llamó en voz baja y luego la abrió. Laxus la miró desde su papeleo, parecía sorprendido de verla levantada. Entonces vio a la comida y sonrió. Lucy cruzó la habitación y colocó el plato delante de él, luego dio un paso atrás.

– ¿No puedo creer que sigues aquí trabajando? – Dijo – ¿Realmente has estado aquí toda la noche? –

Laxus permaneció en silencio mientras miraba a su plato. Después de un minuto, él la miró con recelo – Sí, he estado aquí toda la noche. Acabo de terminar. Voy a ir a casa a dormir una vez que termine mi desayuno. Ya sabes, Mira me hace el desayuno todos los días. Siempre me da exactamente seis pedazos de salchicha y diez rebanadas de tocino – Puntualizó, levantando una ceja. Lucy dio un paso atrás, parpadeando con sus ojos inocentemente.

– Wow, debió de haberlo olvidado, o tal vez hoy se terminaron – Mintió, con una expresión de sorpresa fingida. Laxus sonrió y metió su tenedor en la comida.

– En serio, ¿y por qué puedo olerlos en tu aliento? – preguntó, mientras se llevaba un poco de comida a la boca.

– ¡Lo siento! – Lucy se quejó – Pero se veía tan bueno y yo tenía hambre porque no cene, además Mira sólo me dio un batido y ella esta tan ocupada que no quise pedirle algo para mi, entonces ella me dio esto para traértelo a ti, pero había demasiado así que no pensé que te fueras a dar cuenta... – Su voz se desvaneció mientras ella se quedaba sin aliento, bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada de haber robado sus alimentos. Laxus la miró por un segundo y luego se echó a reír. Ella lo miró y sonrió interrogante. Su sonrisa se hizo un poco más amplia mientras lo veía reír. Era sorprendentemente fuerte y poderosa, sin preocupaciones. Le daban ganas de unírsele, pero se resistió, prefiriendo el privilegio de verlo reír por primera vez. Cuando terminó, él negó con la cabeza un poco y se inclinó para mirarla.

– Está bien, no tienes que pedir disculpas. Pero ahora me debes un desayuno en otra ocasión – Indicó mientras la miraba.

– Está bien. Voy a comprarte el desayuno en algún momento, pero puede que me tome algo de tiempo. No se a donde me llevará Erza, ni cuanto tiempo nos tomará – le sonrió la rubia – Tienes una risa muy agradable por cierto, nunca la había oído antes – Agregó. Él frunció el ceño un poco y volvió a mirar la comida, tomando un poco más de ella. Lucy lo miró y luego se movió un poco hasta estar en la silla frente a él.

– Gracias – Finalmente dijo – Probablemente me encontrare contigo mientras ustedes están fuera en su misión. Los magos de clase S siempre se encuentran en las misiones. Todos vamos a los mismos bares y hoteles – Añadió.

– Oh, yo no sabía eso, aunque supongo que tiene sentido. De hecho, recuerdo a Erza diciendo que ella conocía a Bacchus porque siempre se topaba con él en sus misiones – Lucy dijo pensativa.

– Sí, las misiones clase S se envían a todos los gremios, así que a veces peleamos por quién va a hacerlo. Bacchus deliberadamente trató de interceptar a Erza, creo que le gusta luchar contra ella – Añadió.

– ¿En serio? Parecía un buen peleador cuando se enfrentó a Elfman, pero luego Ichiya lo golpeó y sé que Ichiya es de clase S, pero creo que es difícil tomarlo en serio – Lucy recordó, estremeciéndose al recordar la cara de Ichiya y sus frases de coqueteo.

– Creo que mucha de la gente no lo toma en serio, pero eso le da una ventaja. Yo podría fácilmente derrotarlos a ambos – Aseguró sonriendo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, terminando con su comida.

– Oh, estoy segura de que podrías. Tengo que decir que me sorprendió cuando le ganaste a Jura, ya que él es uno de los magos santos. ¿Eso significa que te convertirás en uno ya que lo derrotaste? – Ella preguntó. Laxus negó con la cabeza.

– No. Para llegar a ser un mago santo, tienes que ser invitado por el Consejo de Magos para participar en un examen, similares a los de la clase S. Se lo mencionaron al abuelo, pero él sugirió que yo esperara y me concentrara en esto un poco – respondió el rubio.

– Bueno, no me sorprenderé cuando te conviertas en uno. ¿Vas a estar en los exámenes de clase S este año? – quiso saber, nerviosa de tener que enfrentarlo a él. Él se echó a reír.

– Tal vez, ¿por qué? ¿Nerviosa de enfrentarte a mí? – Él preguntó sonriendo.

– Sip. Nunca podría vencerte – dijo – Eres demasiado poderoso. De por si va a ser bastante difícil ir en contra de los otros concursantes – Ella dijo, mirando sombría.

– Ánimo. No todo es acerca de la fuerza. Mucho de esto es sobre las tácticas de batalla y la inteligencia. Tú estas muy por delante de los demás cuando se trata de eso –

– ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó la chica, sorprendida por lo que dijo.

– Sí. Tú tipo de magia te obliga a serlo. Todos los demás sólo tienen una única magia específica. Tu tienes que elegir cuál espíritu y su magia sería el mejor para cada batalla en particular, y dirigirlos en consecuencia. Además debes de tener en cuenta sus contratos para que no se rompan. Y hay que hacerlo rápido. Así que eso te pone por delante de ellos – Explicó.

– Supongo que estas en lo correcto. Nunca había pensado en eso. Simplemente es siempre algo natural – Dijo Lucy. Laxus sonrió y se puso de pie.

– Bueno, me voy a casa a dormir, después tengo que volver aquí para reunirme con el abuelo, el cerebro de fuego y Lisanna. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – Le preguntó.

– Umm, descansar. Empacar. Realmente nada, sólo voy a estar por aquí todo el día. ¡Nos vemos más tarde Laxus! – Ella dijo. Él la miró por un momento, como si estuviera esperando algo. Ella le devolvió la mirada, tratando de averiguar lo que necesitaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en la oficina del Maestro, y si él se iba, ella debía de hacerlo también – Oh, oh ups, lo siento – se disculpó, saltando rápidamente y corriendo hacia fuera. Él se rió detrás de ella, ya que ambos salieron de la habitación y él se volvió y cerró la puerta.

– Nos vemos más tarde _Blondy*_– Dijo. Luego desapareció en un relámpago, lo que la hizo saltar hacia atrás y gritar de sorpresa. Mira la vio y se rio.

– Sí, él hace eso – Mira dijo sonriendo. Lucy se rió y negó con la cabeza, caminando de regreso al bar para unírsele. Se dio cuenta de que Levy y su equipo estaban ahora en el gremio sentados en una mesa, así como Juvia y Cana, y varios otros – ¿Así que estuviste allí con Laxus por un rato? –Dijo sonriendo de nuevo y alzando las cejas.

– Sí. He robado algo de su comida y él se dio cuenta. Luego charlamos un rato, hablando de las misiones clase S – Lucy dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Mira rió de nuevo.

– Oh, yo te habría hecho algo si hubiera sabido que aun estabas hambrienta. Generalmente, sólo quieres un batido, pero por otra parte, es probable que comas en casa antes de venir. Lo siento Lucy. ¿Estaba enojado? Sé cómo se son los _Dragon Slayers_ con su comida –

– No, no le importó – Aclaró la oji-marrón, no mencionando a propósito que ella le debía un desayuno – Sin embargo, todavía tengo un poco de hambre, y ese estaba muy bueno – Ella dijo, sonriendo esperanzadoramente a Mira.

– No digas nada más, enseguida vuelvo. Mantente allí sentada – Le ordenó sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Una vez que ella se fue, Lucy suspiró feliz. Había sido una mañana agradable hasta ahora. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma por no estar demasiado deprimida sobre Natsu. Ayudó el que tuviera otras cosas para mantener en su mente. Estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que esperaba los entrenamientos con Erza e ir en misiones más difíciles. También se encontró esperando con ansias su próxima conversación con cierto _Dragon Slayer_ de cabello rubio. Sonriendo, Lucy se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre la barra y colocando su cabeza en sus manos. Se sorprendió por el sonido de un_ puff_ repentino y un destello de oro. Inmediatamente se volvió para saludar al espíritu que había ido a verla.

– Hola, mi bella princesa – Loke ronroneó. Llevaba su ropa normal en lugar de su traje de negocios habitual. Por lo general sólo lo usaba cuando estaba en batalla, eligiendo vestir casualmente para cualquier otra ocasión.

– Hola Loke. Gracias por lo de ayer – Lucy dijo sonriendo a su amigo, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– No hay problema Lucy, es mi trabajo. Incluso si no lo fuera, yo haría cualquier cosa por una mujer tan hermosa – Dijo galante, mientras agitaba una bandera de "I Love Lucy" en la mano. Lucy se rió un poco y se sonrojó.

– Deja de estar jugando, león raro– Ella dijo en broma. Se echó a reír y la bandera desapareció con un pequeño puff.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? Veo que tu brazo esta mucho mejor y te ves como si estuvieras plena de buena salud – Él dijo, repentinamente serio.

– Estoy bien. Wendy se hizo cargo de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti, descansaste? – Ella preguntó, sabiendo que ayer estaba agotado. Después de todo no había pasado tanto tiempo en el mundo de los espíritus desde anoche.

– Estoy perfecto, ahora que estoy contigo – Él ronroneó, coqueteando de nuevo. Suspiró, sabiendo que no podía evitarlo – He oído de Virgo sobre tu entrenamiento y de las misiones de clase S – dijo, haciendo una pausa, pensativo.

Ella lo miró y esperó a que continuara. Después de un minuto la miró atentamente – Había pensado en darte esto antes, pero nunca me parecía el momento adecuado. Tal vez todavía no lo es, pero yo personalmente creo que ya estas lista, y el Rey lo ha aprobado – Hizo otra pausa, mirando para asegurarse de que tenía toda la atención de Lucy. Al ver que lo hizo, continuó – Virgo te dio ese látigo, y lo usas abasteciéndolo con tu magia, así es como lo controlas. Esto es algo similar. Si te digo la verdad, nosotros, los espíritus nunca hemos dado armas a nuestro maestro antes. Todos nos sorprendimos cuando Virgo te dio el látigo, pero tenía sentido. Después de todo, tu eres diferente de cualquier otro dueño. Pensar que el Rey Espíritu incluso te invitó al mundo celestial – Hizo otra pausa.

Lucy estaba inclinada hacia adelante con toda la atención puesta en Loke, pendiente de cada palabra. No podía esperar a ver lo que tenía para ella. Su mano inconscientemente se movió hacia su látigo, acariciándolo amorosamente. Había demostrado ser extremadamente útil, moviéndose como una extensión de su brazo. A ella le encantaba. Y ahora, estaba recibiendo otro regalo, no podía esperar a ver lo que era. Vio como Loke metió la mano en el bolsillo y agarró algo. Cuando él retiró la mano, estaba hecha puño, escondiendo algo en su interior. Miró de nuevo hacia ella y luego abrió la palma de la mano. Situados en el centro de la misma, había dos anillos idénticos. Eran bandas doradas, con piedras de oro incrustadas en ellos. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y él extendió la mano, depositándolos en su palma.

– Se llaman anillos de _Regulus_. Similares a los míos. Tú no serás capaz de disparar luz o cualquier cosa de ellos como yo. Póntelos y dirige tu flujo de energía dentro de ellos – Ordenó. Ella inmediatamente los deslizó en el dedo medio de cada mano. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del pequeño grupo de personas que los veía. Mira estaba detrás de la barra mirando de cerca. Detrás de Loke y Lucy estaban Levy, Cana, Gray y Erza. Elfman, Bixlow, Freed y Evergreen también estaban viendo, pero desde de una mesa más lejana.

Después de deslizarse los anillos, Lucy centró una pequeña cantidad de energía en ellos. De inmediato sintió la fuerza fluir en los brazos. En cuanto vio los anillos, jadeó ligeramente. Sus manos estaban brillando un poco, al igual que las de Loke cuando esta a punto de golpear a alguien. El anillo se extendió hacia fuera, envolviéndose alrededor de cada uno de sus dedos, formando una especie de manopla de oro que brillaba. Flexionó sus manos un par de veces, para acostumbrarse a la fuerza que sentía. Luego miró a Loke.

– Pensé que el látigo te ayuda con los oponentes que están lejos, pero a veces están demasiado cerca y estás indefensa. Al igual que ayer por la noche. Así que ahora, podrás defenderte con los puños. Intenta golpear algo – Dijo sonriendo, disfrutando de la mirada de asombro en el rostro de su ama. Vio cómo Lucy se levantó y buscó algo para golpear. Ella se echó a reír al ver como Mira colocó los brazos por encima de la barra en forma protectora. Mirando a su alrededor, ella frunció el ceño, sin ver nada que pudiera golpear. Entonces Elfman se levantó y se acercó.

– Aquí, golpea mi mano – dijo, luego transformó su brazo en el de una bestia y sostuvo su palma hacia arriba para que le pegara.

– Uhh, yo no lo haría es… – Loke fue interrumpido, mientras Lucy echaba el brazo hacia atrás y emocionada, golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin esperar que fuera hacer mucho daño. Ella gritó cuando Elfman salió volando a lo largo de todo el gremio y atravesó las puertas. Inmediatamente detuvo el flujo de magia y se unió a los demás mientras corrían para ver cómo estaba Elfman. Corriendo hacia fuera, lo vieron tendido en el pavimento, frotándose un poco el brazo. Mirando hacia arriba a todos ellos, sonrió ampliamente.

– ¡Eso sí que es un hombre! – Gritó. Luego se puso de pie. Todo el mundo se echó a reír, al ver que no estaba herido. Loke se volvió hacia Lucy.

– Bastante bonito eh – Dijo sonriendo.

– Oh Loke, es increíble. Muchas gracias y da las gracias al Rey de mi parte – Agradeció mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Después se alejaron y él la miró de nuevo.

– Además de tener una mayor fuerza de golpe, si pones tus manos juntas puedes detener los ataques que vienen de frente, ya sea desde una pequeña explosión de magia o una espada. Los anillos protegerán tu mano para que no te cortes –

– Wow, no puedo esperar para practicar con ellos. Capricornio y tú van a tener que enseñarme a luchar estilo cuerpo a cuerpo. Antes no había podido hacerlo mucho – dijo, mirándolo ansiosamente.

– Estaríamos felices también. De todos modos, disfruta del regalo. Voy a volver ahora, creo que tu comida ya esta preparada de todas formas, así que come y descansa. Deseo luchar a tu lado en la misión clase S, por lo que no te atrevas a olvidar llamarme – Luego le guiñó un ojo y desapareció de nuevo, volviendo al mundo de los espíritus.

Lucy miró los nuevos anillos y sonrió. Estaba tan feliz el haber elegido convertirse en un mago Celestial, como su madre. En verdad los espíritus eran realmente increíbles. No podía esperar a probar su nueva arma en batalla, y ahora sentía un poco más de confianza en sus habilidades de lucha. _Tal vez_, pensó, _yo podría sobrevivir el entrenamiento con Erza_. Con ese pensamiento, se dio la vuelta para regresar al gremio y comer su desayuno.

* * *

* GMG: Grand Magic Games; Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, pero mucho más corto.

* Blondy: no estoy segura de que sería, algo así como Rubiecita, o rubia pero, no se en inglés lo usan mucho pero no se como lo usan en español XD

Y seguimos, perdón por el retraso, tuve algo de trabajo pero ya estoy de vacaciones así que podré trabajar más en esto.

Agradezco mucho los comentarios, favoritos, etc. Me hacen feliz y sé que a la autora la hace feliz que opinen

Saludos humanos :)


	5. Capítulo 5

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **A Love of Lightning** de la autora **Deathsembrace137**, todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

_Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Mientras comía su desayuno proporcionado por Mira, Lucy recibió muchas felicitaciones por derribar a Elfman. También fue retada a varias peleas, declinando a todas ellas. Sabía que debía de estar entrenando, pero técnicamente no comenzaba hasta mañana. Así que, por lo tanto, no había necesidad de avergonzarse hoy a sí misma frente al gremio. Tampoco quería salir lastimada un día antes de salir a su misión con Erza. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de lo que estarían haciendo para la misión. Una vez que se dio cuenta de eso, rápidamente buscó a Erza. La encontró sentada en una mesa con Gray y Juvia, comiendo pastel de fresa. Lucy rápidamente se acercó y se sentó.

– Hola chicos – Ella dijo a los tres magos.

Los tres la miraron y sonrieron. Lucy notó que Juvia se arrimó una pulgada más cerca de Gray, lo que causó que el se moviera dos pulgadas más lejos de ella. Lucy ocultó una sonrisa cuando Juvia apenas se acercaba y Gray empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, ya que estaba avergonzado. Erza terminó su pastel y dejó el tenedor.

– Hola Lucy, ¿lista para nuestra misión de mañana? – Erza dijo emocionada. La pelirroja se había inclinado hacia adelante y descansando casualmente con los brazos sobre la mesa.

– Sí, esa es la razón por la que vine – Lucy empezó a decir, sin embargo, tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca, Erza se enderezó.

– ¿No estas cancelando? ¿Todavía estas adolorida? – preguntó con cara de preocupación.

– No. Me malinterpretaste. Estoy bien. Me preguntaba ¿qué tipo de misión vamos a hacer y cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera? – cuestiono la rubia, sonriendo ante la expresión aliviada de Erza.

– Oh, bueno, hay un pueblo en el norte, que esta plagado de ataques de monstruos. Así que tendremos que destruir a los monstruos. También tendremos que ver si los ataques fueron una coincidencia, o si alguien está controlando o creando a los monstruos. Podría tomar un par de semanas – Erza respondió – Estoy emocionada de estar trabajando contigo Lucy. Sé que puedo conseguir hacerte lo suficiente fuerte para los exámenes –

– Estoy segura de que sí, yo tampoco puedo esperar Erza. Ya estoy deseando pasar algún tiempo de chicas contigo. Siempre nos acompañan esos idiotas, por lo que nunca tenemos una plática de chicas... – Dijo la rubia. Le sonrió a Gray cuando él frunció el ceño.

– No me compares con ese idiota cerebro de flama. Él es el idiota no yo – Gray gritó, desnudo de repente. Juvia se desmayó en el suelo. Lucy rodó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

– Gray, tu ropa – Erza dijo, proyectando su aura de miedo. Lucy se rió cuando Gray corrió en busca de sus prendas.

– Lo siento Gray. Sólo te estaba tomando el pelo – Lucy dijo, sintiéndose mal por hacer que se despojara de su ropa que Erza lo regañara en consecuencia.

Se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. Afortunadamente había encontrado su pantalón y se lo puso de nuevo, a pesar de que todavía estaba sin camisa – Está bien Lucy. Sé que estabas bromeando. Aunque, si quieres hacer las paces conmigo, ¿podemos luchar?– Dijo alzando las cejas, y congelando su puño – Me encantaba pelear con Loke – agregó, tratando de aprovecharse de su culpabilidad.

– Umm, no. No quiero lastimarme a mí misma antes de mañana. Te diré algo, si vuelvo en una sola pieza, voy a pelear contigo entonces. Pero sólo una pelea amistosa – Se apresuró a añadir, mientras veía un brillo decidido cruzar sus ojos de color azul oscuro. Mientras tanto Erza asentía con aprobación el que Lucy diera prioridad a su misión sobre una mezquina lucha de gremio.

– Trato hecho – el moreno dijo, sonriendo levemente.

Lucy se estremeció ligeramente y se volvió a Erza – Escuchaste eso Erza, tienes hasta el final de esta misión para hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Gray – Lucy expresó sonriendo.

Erza asintió con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que se trataba de una broma – Vas a necesitar un trabajo duro, pero sí, se puede hacer –

Lucy sudó un poco y miró a Gray con nerviosismo, pero él sólo se rió – Está bien, así que supongo que voy a ir a empacar ahora. Volveré más tarde.

* * *

Después de una larga y agradable siesta en su cama, y después de terminar de empacar, Lucy regresó al gremio. Pensó en quedarse en casa para descansar, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo. Sabía que el Maestro y Laxus estarían hablando con Natsu y Lisanna, por lo que ella quería ver cómo les fue. Además, aunque no quisiera admitir esto a sí misma, quería ver a Laxus de nuevo. Aún no había superado a Natsu, todavía había un dolor en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en él, pero algo en Laxus extrañamente la emocionaba. Tal vez fue porque no esperaba disfrutar de su compañía. Él había sido sorprendentemente agradable y reconfortante la noche anterior, quizás no tanto en sus palabras, pero el hecho de que se había sentado con ella por un tiempo fue reconfortante en sí mismo. El desayuno con él había sido agradable también. Se sentía natural. Contrario a la creencia popular, parecía un buen tipo y ella estaba simplemente interesada por llegar a conocerlo mejor. O al menos eso es lo que le dijo a su palpitante corazón cuando lo vio subiendo por las escaleras a la oficina, al entrar en el gremio.

Tragando saliva apartó sus ojos de él y en su lugar buscó a sus amigos. Gray y Natsu estaban discutiendo por el mostrador, Lisanna estaba sentada cerca de ellos hablando con Mira. Erza no estaba cerca. Como no quería interrumpir la pelea, o la conversación de las hermanas, continuó buscando a alguien con quien sentarse. Un destello de color azul brillante le llamó la atención, y sonrió. Cambió su rumbo a través de la multitud, a la esquina trasera del gremio. La mesa estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad por las sombras, pero así es como a Gajeel le gustaba. Y ahí es donde se encontró con Levy.

Lucy se sentó frente a su amiga, y esperó para hacerse notar. Su amiga tenía la nariz enterrada en un libro, leyendo con intensidad. Después de unos minutos Lucy se rió un poco, llamando la atención de Gajeel, que había estado ignorándola deliberadamente.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que está así? – Lucy susurró.

Gajeel se encogió de hombros – Unas horas – Murmuró.

– Hmm. Bueno, eso es lo suficientemente largo – Señaló la oji-marrón. Luego llevó sus manos hacia adelante para cerrar el libro.

Levy inmediatamente la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero sonrió cuando vio que se trataba de Lucy – ¡Lucy! Hola. Después de escuchar lo que dijo Loke acerca de que los espíritus nunca daban sus armas a sus amos, investigué, y es verdad. No se menciona en ningún libro acerca del látigo o los anillos. Pensé que era interesante – Levy dijo sonriendo.

Gajeel giró su vista hacia ella – ¿Cómo es que te detienes por Lucy, pero no lo haces por mí? – cuestionó duramente.

Levy le sonrió – Debido a que Lucy se va de misión mañana y se ira por un par de semanas, y porque ella es mi mejor amiga. Tu eres sólo un amigo – Levy murmuró la última parte, molesta de que el _Dragon Slayer_ todavía no la invitara a salir. Él sólo frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado, haciendo que Levy negara con la cabeza un poco.

– Bueno, no me sorprende que no hayas encontrado nada. Si Loke dijo que nunca se ha hecho, él lo sabría. Él es inmortal, por lo que debe de saber más de ello que un libro. Sin embargo, sus recuerdos no siempre son muy buenos, es por eso que existe Crux. Es su trabajo saber todo y cualquier cosa acerca de los espíritus celestiales y sus maestros – Lucy murmuró. Estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando su atención se desvió a otra parte.

– ¡Natsu! ¡Lisanna! El Maestro los quiere a ustedes dos en su oficina – Laxus llamó. Él los miró un poco y luego comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo cuando un indicio de rubio llamó su atención. Hizo una pausa mirándola por un momento, luego hizo un gesto casi indescifrable, antes de dar vuelta y caminar de regreso a la oficina. Lucy sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y rápidamente se volvió a Levy, antes de que nadie pudiera ver.

Sin embargo Levy la vio – Lu-chan, ¿por qué te sonrojas? – Le preguntó curiosa – ¿Te preocupan Natsu y Lisanna? ¿Qué pasó en la misión de todos modos? Todo lo que sé es que te lesionaste, y oí que Natsu y tu ya no son compañeros –

Gajeel levantó bruscamente la cabeza al oír eso y escuchó como Lucy contó toda la historia – En serio. No es de extrañar por qué el maestro quiere verlos. Idiotas estúpidos – Murmuró.

Levy asintió con la cabeza – ¿Estás bien ahora Lucy? Sé cómo te sentías acerca de Natsu – dijo. A ninguna de las dos le importaba que Gajeel estuviera escuchando, sabían que no le iban los chismes.

– Sí. Quiero decir, me duele, pero estoy bien. Sólo quiero salir de aquí con Erza. Dame dos semanas y voy a superarlo – Lucy dijo, sonriendo con confianza.

Levy sonrió – Bueno, de todos modos, nunca te imagine con él. Él esta demasiado fuera de control. Te volverías loca –

– Probablemente estas en lo cierto – Lucy estuvo de acuerdo. Entonces dirigió otra mirada a la oficina.

Gajeel la miró y sonrió un poco, luego se volvió hacia Levy – De todos modos dudo que se sonrojara por Salamander. El latido de su corazón iba muy rápido, y ni siquiera estaba mirando en su dirección. ¿Por qué no le dices cual es la verdadera razón, eh _Conejita_*? – Se burló con una mueca presuntuosa que decía: soy un Dragon Slayer omnipotente, y que hizo a Lucy fruncir el ceño, mientras otro rubor iluminaba su cara.

Levy los miraba confundida – Bueno, ¿qué me estoy perdiendo? – Preguntó, volviéndose a mirar entre los dos.

Gajeel le respondió primero – Ella se sonrojó porque Laxus le asintió – Simplemente dijo, y luego se echó hacia atrás en su silla, fingiendo ignorarlas de nuevo.

Levy miró a Lucy con sorpresa – ¿Laxus?– Inquirió.

Lucy rápidamente miró a su alrededor y luego se inclinó hacia delante – No es realmente nada. Pero, tuvimos un par de conversaciones. Una vez en la enfermería la noche anterior, luego aquí en la mañana antes de irse. Él es sólo... agradable. Eso es todo, y no digas una palabra al respecto a nadie – le susurró a Levy, luego se volvió a Gajeel – ¡Y tú! Mantén la boca cerrada. Por favor – Agregó.

Él la miró y luego asintió. – ¿A quién voy a decirle? Laxus es mejor que Salamander todos modos, al menos en mi opinión – aclaró, luego se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo en el piso de arriba. Laxus salió. Él la miró y al ver su mirada, le hizo un gesto para que subiera. Lucy tragó saliva, de repente muy nerviosa para hacer frente a todos. Se sorprendió cuando una voz la tranquilizó.

– No te preocupes tanto _Bunny Girl_* – Gajeel murmuró pues había detectado su aumento de sudoración.

Levy asintió también – No tienes nada de que preocuparte, porque no has hecho nada malo – le dijo sonriendo.

Con sus palabras de aliento reforzando su resolución, Lucy se puso de pie y se hizo camino hasta la escalera.

Laxus estaba esperando junto a la puerta cerrada – ¿Estás bien? – Él preguntó, deteniéndose con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Lucy lo miró y sonrió nerviosamente – Sí, estoy bien. Es que no quiero que me odien. ¿Ellos me odian? – Ella susurró. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y temblaba un poco mientras la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella.

Laxus levantó una ceja – Ellos no te odian. Se sienten mal, estas aquí sólo para que se disculpen. Relájate _Blondy_ – la calmó, su áspera voz era tan bajó que sólo ella podía oír sus palabras de consuelo. Bueno, ella y Gajeel, que estaba retransmitiendo a Levy lo que le dijo, y la peliazul chillaba un poco de la emoción. Laxus miró a Levy. Luego volvió a mirar a Lucy – ¿Qué pasa con la enana? – Se preguntó.

Lucy sintió que se le caía el estómago – Umm. Ella... Eh – vaciló, sin saber qué decir, entonces decidió usar al _Dragon Slayer_ de hierro como pretexto. – Oh, ella actúa extraño debido a Gajeel. Lo digo en serio, ¿qué crees que estén haciendo ahí, todos acurrucados en un rincón oscuro del gremio? – le susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

Laxus se rió en voz alta, y ambos se volvieron para ver a Gajeel con el ceño fruncido y a Levy que sólo parecía confundida y seguía tirando de Gajeel, tratando de conseguir que le dijera lo que pasó, pero éste siguió negando firmemente con la cabeza. Entonces Laxus abrió la puerta de la oficina, dio un paso a un lado, dejando que Lucy entrara primero.

Cuando entró, Lucy se dio cuenta de que Natsu y Lisanna ocupaban las únicas dos sillas, además de la que supuso era de Laxus. Al oír que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella, sintió a Laxus esperando a que ella se moviera, por lo que rápidamente dio unos pasos hacia un lado para apoyarse en una pared. Laxus la sorprendió al colocarse junto a ella, en lugar de tomar su asiento. Ella le sonrió suavemente, antes de pasar toda su atención al maestro.

– Hola Lucy querida. Me alegra ver que te sientes mejor. Me enteré de cómo golpeaste y lanzaste a Elfman a través de todo el gremio y hasta la calle. Nada mal – Macarov dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

– Luce hizo ¿QUÉ? – Natsu gritó, volviéndose a mirarla. Laxus también se volvió hacia ella, levantando una ceja.

Lucy se encogió de hombros ligeramente – Umm, sí. Él levantó la mano para que lo golpeara, y le di un puñetazo un poco fuerte. No parecía herido – Lucy añadió, mirándolos un poco avergonzada.

– No lo estaba. Él ha estado con eso todo el día. "Lucy es un hombre" "Lucy tiene un golpe varonil" bla, bla, bla. Evergreen está empezando a molestarse, pero creo que es muy gracioso – Lisanna dijo, sonriendo insegura a Lucy.

Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa – Bueno, estoy contenta de que no este herido. Lastimar a dos de los hermanos Strauss en menos de 24 horas sería una cosa muy, muy mala – Se estremeció al imaginarse a la Mira Demonio detrás de ella.

Lisanna inmediatamente negó con la cabeza – No digas eso Lucy. Lo de anoche fue mi culpa. No tengo ni idea de lo que estaba pensando. Lo siento mucho. Espero de alguna manera poder arreglarlo algún día – Agregó. Su rostro estaba muy serio y se notaba que quería decir cada palabra.

Natsu asintió con entusiasmo a su lado – Sí Luce. Lo siento mucho también. Estaba tan preocupado por Lisanna, y te eche a ti la culpa, cuando estabas mayormente herida – Hizo una pausa por un segundo, y bajó la mirada al suelo – También estoy apenado por no hablar contigo en privado acerca de tomar a Lisanna como compañera. No fue muy respetuoso. Seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?– Él preguntó, mirándola con ojos de cachorro.

Lucy rió y asintió con la cabeza – Por supuesto que lo somos. Todos lo somos – Sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando él la miró de esa manera, pero rápidamente se fue cuando oyó que Laxus se movía a su lado.

El Maestro Macarov carraspeó entonces – Está bien, Natsu, tu y Lisanna pueden ir a la planta baja. Recuerden lo que dije acerca de las misiones. Ninguna de lucha, además ninguno de los dos será elegible para las pruebas de este año. Todas sus misiones deben de ser aprobadas por Mira, Laxus o yo antes de que vayan. Lucy puedes quedarte un minuto – Pidió, y esperó a que los demás se vayan.

Lucy vio como Natsu se iba, tenía una mirada un poco triste en su rostro, y Lisanna lucía culpable. Lucy se sintió mal de nuevo. Sabía que no era su culpa, pero tal vez debió de haber hablado con Lisanna durante la pelea. Si sólo hubiera pedido su ayuda. Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de estos pensamientos, se volvió hacia el Maestro y esperó a que hablara. El Maestro los miró e hizo un gesto hacia las sillas desocupadas recientemente. Tanto Lucy como Laxus fueron a sentarse, aunque Laxus fue a sentarse en el otro lado de la mesa.

Una vez que ella estuvo sentada el Maestro le sonrió – Así que Erza y tu se van mañana, ¿correcto? – Le preguntó.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza – Sí, nos reuniremos en la estación por la mañana, tengo todo empacado y listo para partir – Explicó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos parecían decididos y emocionados.

– Bien. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes. Voy a salir, sólo quería que usted llenaras un poco de papeleo adicional. Es más que nada en caso de que la misión salga mal, no que vaya a pasar. Sólo dale los papeles a Laxus cuando termines – Entonces el Maestro salió de la habitación, palmeando la rodilla de Lucy al salir.

Una vez que el maestro se hubo ido, Laxus le entregó los papeles. Luego sacó una pequeña pila de papeles y comenzó a revisarlos. Lucy volvió su atención a sus papeles. Era sobre todo información básica, rellenar su nombre y su condición de salud. Hubo un par de preguntas que dejó sin respuesta, sin embargo tenía que llenarlas. Qué hacer con sus cosas, si algo le sucediera a ella. Cosas por el estilo.

Lucy suspiró para sus adentros, causando que Laxus la volteara a ver – Nada te va a pasar, Erza estará contigo. Es sólo mierda legal – le explicó.

Lucy sonrió – No es eso, es que no tengo ninguna respuesta. Todos en mi familia están muertos. Incluso cuando mi padre estaba vivo, yo lo odiaba. Te imaginas, cambio después de que desaparecí durante siete años... – Ella suspiró para sus adentros – Bueno, al menos sé la respuesta a los arreglos del funeral, ya que voy a ser enterrada con ellos – dijo, mientras escribía esa información en las hojas.

Laxus la observó detenidamente. Honestamente no sabía nada acerca de la infancia de la rubia, ya que nunca se había molestado en conocerla. Ahora se sentía mal sin saberlo. Se aclaró la garganta un poco y la vio a los ojos – No sé nada acerca de tu pasado – Murmuró – Pero si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar, házmelo saber – Luego volvió su mirada a sus asuntos.

– Está bien, no me gusta hablar de mi pasado. Creo que voy a donar mis cosas a un orfanato. Las chicas pueden revisar mis cosas, ver si les gusta algo. A Levy le daré mi novela y mis cartas – concluyó. Entonces comenzó a escribir en la hoja.

– ¿Tus cartas?– Preguntó Laxus.

Lucy levantó la vista, atrapando su mirada. No estaba segura de si quería contarle. Ni si quiera le habría dicho a su equipo si no lo hubieran averiguado por su cuenta. Pero al mirar esos ojos grises azulados, sintió que podía confiar en él. Además, si había alguien que la entendiera, ese era él. Tenía un bastarde por padre y nunca conoció a su madre – Las cartas que le escribo a mi mamá – explicó en voz baja – Ella murió cuando yo era muy joven. Estaba enferma. Ella fue quien me enseñó acerca de la estrellas. Ella era una maga celestial como yo. Así fue como obtuve a Cáncer y Acuario. Técnicamente también me dejó a Capricornio, pero fue robado. De todos modos, yo le escribo cartas. Es mi manera de recordarla y mantenerla en mi vida. Creo que está ahí arriba mirándome, en las estrellas en alguna parte – terminó, luego bajo su mirada, nerviosa por escuchar lo él que tenía que decir.

Después de unos momentos, por fin habló – Eso es realmente genial de tu parte. Me gustaría tener un buen recuerdo de mi madre, pero no tengo uno solo. Al menos tengo al abuelo. Debiste de haberte sentido muy sola, después de su muerte – Dijo. La rubia levantó la mirada hacia él y lo miró a los ojos. Se veía un poco incómodo pero estaba tratando, y ella no podía creer lo dulce que era.

– Lo hice. Fue difícil. Él no me soportaba. Creo que fue porque me parecía mucho a ella, y él tenía tan roto el corazón. El amor puede ser cruel a veces – comentó, sonriendo suavemente – Aunque a medida que crecía, tuve a mis espíritus. Tal vez por eso nunca pensé en ellos como herramientas. Porque ellos siempre han sido mi familia – Ella se encogió de hombros.

– De acuerdo, eso es bueno entonces, y ahora nos tienes a todos nosotros – Añadió. Luego sonrió ligeramente – Incluso si la mayoría de nosotros somos unos locos, estúpidos e idiotas densos –

Lucy se echó a reír – Ustedes son la mejor familia que cualquiera puede desear – Entonces su rostro se puso serio – Sabes, ya que lo mencionaste. Hay algo con lo que me puedes ayudar, sobre todo porque vas a ser el próximo maestro. Si muero, ¿puede tomar mis llaves? Mantenerlas a salvo hasta que conozcas a alguien que se haga cargo de ellas – Lo miró con seriedad.

Su cara se quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa – ¿Yo? – Él preguntó finalmente. Ella asintió con la cabeza – ¿Por qué no Gray o Erza? – La cuestionó.

– Debido a que ellos no van a ser el próximo Maestro, no es su trabajo. Tampoco me gustaría dejarlos con esa carga. Tienen sus propios asuntos. Gray tiene a Juvia y aunque Erza no lo quiere admitir sé que tiene a Jellal. Con el tiempo ellos tendrán hijos y no quiero que estén buscando a alguien. Tu también puedes contraer matrimonio y tener niños, pero también serás el maestro, además te encontrarás con un montón de magos y conocerás a un montón de gente. Eres la única persona en quien confiaría. Puedo dejárselas al Maestro, pero una vez que se retire, tendría que actualizar el papeleo – Terminó.

– Está bien. Yo lo haré. No va a suceder de todos modos. No vas a morir – Él dijo, tanto para sí mismo como a la chica frente a él. A continuación, una mirada extraña se apoderó de su rostro – ¿Realmente crees que voy a ser el próximo maestro? – Le preguntó.

– Por supuesto. ¿Quién más? Eres el único lo suficientemente fuerte. Ya sabes hacer el ataque de _Fairy Law**_. Y nos quieres, al igual que el maestro nos ama a todos. Tu vas a ser magnífico – Lo alabó, sonriéndole.

Él levantó una ceja – ¿Está segura de que no eres un miembro secreto de la Tribu del Dios Trueno*** o algo así? – Él preguntó con suspicacia.

Lucy se rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás – Umm, no. Definitivamente no. Aunque ¿no deberían cambiar su nombre?. Quiero decir Orga es un verdadero _God Slayer_. Incluso si tú eres más poderoso. De todos modos, no, yo no soy un miembro secreto. Sin embargo, soy tu amiga. O al menos, me considero que una – Ella le sonrió nuevamente.

Él la miró con seriedad, y luego una lenta sonrisa se esparció en su rostro – De acuerdo. Amigos entonces. Y yo soy más un dios del trueno que él, por lo que el nombre se queda – Añadió.

Ella se rió de nuevo – Sólo te gusta lo que le hace a tu ego – Bromeó ella.

Él gruñó – Tal vez sea así –

Ella sacudió la cabeza, y luego se puso de pie – Toma, terminé – Ella le entregó los papeles – ¿Estarás aquí hasta tarde otra vez? – Le preguntó.

– No, ya terminé. Sólo tengo que llenar esto. El papeleo apesta, pero no está tan mal si se mantiene al corriente. El abuelo deja que se acumule, es por eso que me tomó toda la noche. De hecho, voy de regreso a casa, mañana salgo de misión – Dijo.

– Oh, ¿es cerca de la nuestra? – Preguntó Lucy.

– No está demasiado lejos. Tal vez haga una parada de regreso. ¿Vas a tu casa ahora? – Le preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza – Sí. Quiero ir a la cama temprano, quiero hacerlo bien por Erza y el Maestro – explicó.

– No te preocupes por ellos. Hazlo por ti misma – Dijo Laxus. Luego la miró inseguro – Umm, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? – Se ofreció.

Lucy empezó a ruborizarse y rápidamente lo ocultó girándose – Umm, si quieres. No está lejos, así que estoy bien por mi cuenta – Lucy dijo, volviéndose de nuevo ahora que tenía el control.

Laxus asintió – Te acompaño. Te veo afuera en un minuto –

Lucy asintió y luego salió de la habitación. Se despidió de todos para después salir del gremio. Una vez que ella se hubo ido, se detuvo para esperar a Laxus. El sol estaba empezando a meterse por lo que el cielo era todo rojizo y rosado, las nubes brillaban doradas en algunos lugares. Sonrió mientras lo miraba. Su corazón se sentía mucho más ligero que antes. Se sentía como si cada segundo que pasaba con Laxus arrojaba lejos los dolores de su corazón. Hubo un repentino destello de relámpago y él estaba de pie a su lado. O mejor dicho, donde ella había estado de pie. Ahora estaba en el suelo agarrándose el corazón. Está bien, tal vez él estaba sanando los dolores en su corazón, pero también lo estaba atacando con su repentina tele transportación por rayo.

– ¡Diablos Laxus! – Ella dijo con el ceño fruncido. Él sólo se rió entre dientes y le ofreció la mano. Lo miró un momento, antes de tomarla. Su corazón latió como loco en cuanto su piel hizo contacto. Era firme y áspero, fuerte. Su agarre se apretó alrededor de su mano, y la ayudó a levantarse.

– Lo siento –murmuró él, aunque todavía tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy suspiró – Está bien. Es rayo mágico después de todo, y los rayos son siempre inesperados – mencionó ella sonriendo, más feliz ahora que su errático latido se había calmado. Él le sonrió y asintió. Entonces él comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos – ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? – le dijo en tono acusador.

Se dio la vuelta y la miró como si fuera una idiota – ¿Te olvidas que acabo de hacer tu papeleo? –

– Oh – murmuró la maga y se rió nerviosamente. Laxus se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, y luego continuó. Lucy rápidamente aceleró, corriendo para caminar a su lado. Sólo tomó unos pocos minutos, y ambos permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de la puesta de sol. Una vez que llegaron a su casa, se detuvieron.

Laxus se volvió para mirarla – Bueno, se divierten. Buena suerte con tu entrenamiento – Dijo.

– Gracias Laxus. Que también tengas una buena misión – Ella le sonrió por última vez y se dirigió a su apartamento.

* * *

* Gajeel le dice Conejita o Bunny Girl, me gusta mas en inglés, pero lo dejo a su elección, esperare aunque sea un comentario, lo que digan se hará. Si no dicen nada, Bunny Girl será XD

** La Ley Fairy, pero suena raro, así que también se queda en inglés

*** Es el Equipo Raijinshuu, en esta ocasión utilicé la traducción literal, pero para acortar en un futuro sólo será Raijinshuu.

Kami sama, nunca me había tardado tanto con la traducción de un capítulo. Simplemente no me podía concentrar y no podía acabarlo y eso que no es tan largo. En fin, aquí esta. No esta revisado al 100% porque ya no podía más jajajaja

Bueno agradezco los comentarios y los favoritos y demás.

Nos vemos


End file.
